Angels from Hell
by zombie kait
Summary: Boarding school is the best place to learn some discipline, right?
1. Katanas

"Boarding school!" Mina and Rei yelled at the same time.

"Think of it this way, at least you won't be in jail anymore." Setsuna frowned at the two girls.

"Not my fault." Mina held up her hands in defense.

"What! You were the one who just had to have that car!" Rei turned and glared at her friend.

"How was I supposed to know the alarm would be that loud!" Mina shot back.

"I thought you were good at hot-wiring cars!" Rei shoved Mina, who, sitting on a chair, was knocked backwards but used the momentum to do a somersault and landed on her hands and knees.

"I didn't set the officer on fire!" Mina jumped over the chair and did a roundhouse kick, throwing Rei against the wall. Before either could do anything else, Setsuna transported the three of them to the Time Gates.

"I wish the best for both of you. I'll be dropping you off in front of the academy. Don't worry; I'll have everything ready for when the two of you get there. Also, the others will be joining you shortly after their time in jail is up." Setsuna was standing there, with her staff in hand.

"Hey! Now we'll have clean records!" Mina grinned.

"No. They need to know how big of troublemakers the two of you are." Setsuna hugged the two girls as a portal opened next to them. "Have fun!" With that said, she ushered the two into the portal.

**xoxox**

"Oww!" Mina groaned as she climbed off of Rei.

"Stop complaining!" Rei tackled Mina, who flipped her friend over her head.

"Catch me if you can!" Mina blew a raspberry at Rei before racing up the steps and into the school, with her friend close behind. Entering the school, Rei caught a glimpse of blonde hair disappearing around a corner and took off running after it.

Around the corner was a set of stairs, but that didn't stop Rei as she jumped the entire set to the landing below."Mina!"

"What is going on here!" A girl, about the same age as Rei and Mina, with light blonde hair came out of a room, glaring at the two running towards her. As Mina darted past the girl, she reached out and grabbed a fistful of Mina's hair, causing her to whirl around in surprise. Rei grinned before she tackled both blondes, the one with shorter hair screaming her head off. Rei sat on top of the two girls, grinning as she held them both pinned underneath herself.

"Rei you cheated!" Mina whined as she struggled in vain to escape the grip her friend had on her.

"No I didn't and you know it." Rei got off the two and held her hand out to help Mina up.

"Do you even know who I am!" The other blonde demanded angrily as she got up. "I am Princess Relena Peacecraft, soon to be Queen of the World!"

"Yeah, and Serena's Princess of the Universe." Rei smiled and shook her head at the thought and Mina just laughed. Relena looked the two of them up and down and suddenly paled.

Rei wore a short black tank top and tight blue jeans that hugged her hips and showed off the red dragon tattoo on her low back. Her sneakers were covered in safety pins and her long black hair had violet highlights in it. Mina on the other hand wore a black tank top with blue shorts and black sneakers similar to the ones Rei wore. Her long blonde hair was left down with black ribbons intertwined in it.

"Mouse got your tongue?" Mina grinned before getting smacked by Rei.

"It's cat not mouse." Rei growled.

"Can we just get our schedules already? Good Lord! I'm starting to miss being in prison." Mina muttered and Rei nodded.

"F-Follow me." Relena was still pale and shook slightly, not used to having to deal with such delinquents on her own. The two followed the Princess to her office and once inside it, Mina immediately went and sat in Relena's chair behind the desk.

"Ohh! Comfy!" Mina grinned as she spun around in it once.

"Idiot! That isn't your chair!" Rei yelled while kicking her friend out of it. Relena half sat half fell into her previously occupied chair, shaking even more then before. 'I must be strong! I won't let them scare me!' Relena gathered up her lost confidence and dug through a pile of papers before finding the ones she wanted.

"Here you go, your schedules. Ms. Setsuna has informed me that you two shouldn't be in a room together. Classes begin at seven thirty tomorrow morning, and uniforms have already been placed in your room. You can't wear casual clothes except on the weekends. Sometimes a class will be scheduled for the weekend and in that case you will need to wear your uniform. Also, if a teacher feels that you are lagging behind in their class they will assign you classes over the weekend so you can catch up." Relena droned on and Mina tuned her out, waiting for when they could leave.

Minutes later they came out of the room and began to wander down the halls trying to find their dorms. "I wish we didn't have separate dorms." Rei groaned knowing that the two wouldn't be able to plan pranks together. "It's a good thing it's Saturday, we don't have any classes this weekend and we don't have to wear the uniforms either." Rei stopped in front of a door and waited patiently for Mina to pull out the key she was given and unlock it.

"And I said, that's not my mom, that's my dad!" Duo laughed at the lame joke by himself. Quatre was currently in the process of banging his head repeatedly on the table to forget the jokes, Wufei was pulling out his katana, Trowa was making a cup of tea, and Heero was typing away on his computer. All five froze as the door was unlocked and opened, accompanied by two female voices.

"I can't wait till I shower! It feels like forever since I last did so. Besides, I want to wash away the pris-" They stopped as they found three guns pointed at them. Duo grinned at the two of them and Quatre sat there blushing furiously because of what the two girls wore.

"I didn't know you had a room mate Mi-chan!" Rei smiled as she shoved her friend into the room before following her in. Mina glared at Rei before turning her attention back to the guys.

"Um...hi?" She smiled a bit nervously at having the guns pointed at her and Rei.

"Put those toys away." Rei said as she stretched her arms up over her head. The safety on one clicked off.

"Who are you?" Heero asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Aino Minako!" The blonde replied cheerfully.

"Hino Rei." The raven haired one stood there, glaring back at Heero.

"Which one of you is Trowa? Cause you're my room mate, or so the Princess says." Mina frowned at the idea of Relena.

"I am." The tall one said quietly as he set his cup of tea down on the table.

"Ohh! Cutie!" Mina grinned and winked at the tall boy.

"Whichever of you are Heero Yuy, the Princess wants to see you." Rei stretched again before plopping down onto the couch. The boy with short messy chocolate colored hair closed his laptop and left. Mina went into her room and jumped back in the hall a minute later screaming in surprise.

"Ar-Ar-ARTEMIS!" Mina was pressed up against the wall and by the look on her face, she wished she was anywhere but there. The four guys looked to see a white cat walk out of her room, looking annoyed...that is if cats could look annoyed.

"Hey! Cute kitty!" Duo went over and picked up Artemis and began to pet him, who surprised both Mina and Rei by starting to purr.

"Why are you scared of the cat?" Quatre asked as he looked at Mina curiously.

"Ah...hahahaha...Me scared of Artemis?" Mina laughed nervously as she went over to where Rei was laying on the couch. "Let's go to your dorm, I wanna see who your room mate is." Rei just tossed her the keys and rolled over on the couch.

"I'm tired, you go find out who lives there." Mina just blinked before leaving the dorm. Wandering down the hall, she stopped in front of the door 217 and unlocked it. She gasped as she saw it decorated with Chinese things.

"WOW! Rei! Come look!" Mina's voice drifted down the hall and into the open dorm room. "Hey! What a cool looking sword!" Wufei stood up suddenly at realizing she was in his dorm.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY KATANA COLLECTION!" He roared as he ran down the hallway towards his dorm. Duo, Quatre, and Trowa went after their friend, having a feeling they'd have to protect the blonde from Wufei.

"Engarde!" Wufei jumped out of the room with his katana raised to block off an attack from the blonde who was holding a katana.

"Onna! Give me back my katana!" Wufei growled at her. Mina just smiled at him as she raised the katana to attack again. Wufei blocked it, and was about to move forward to attack, when a second katana appeared in her hand.

"Wow! Look at her go!" Duo grinned as he watched her fight Wufei.

"She seems really good." Quatre murmured and Trowa silently agreed.

"She's just playing around, she's much better then that." Rei was standing in the doorway, watching her friend fight the Chinese man.

"Hey Rei! Looks like Wuffie here is your room mate!" Mina grinned while blocking another attack from Wufei.


	2. Key lime pie

"So that's why I want you to keep an eye on the both of them." Relena said as she stood up from her desk.

"Hn." Heero opened the door and walked out, not even glancing back at her. As he walked down the hallway, he could hear shouts causing him to quicken his pace as he turned a corner, only to have someone smack into him. Grunting, he fell down and was annoyed to find Mina on top of him.

"Hiya Hee-kun!" She grinned at him, forgetting the fact that she still had a katana in each hand.

"Get back here onna!" Wufei yelled as he ran down the hall towards them.

"Wufei, get over it, it's just a bunch of katanas" Rei said as she walked down the hallway after him. Heero stood up, and Mina grabbed his shorts, pulling herself up. By doing that, she accidentally pulled his shorts down.

"Oh my." Mina giggled and moved away from Heero who looked to be on the verge of killing her.

"Run." A gun appeared in his hand, and with the other hand he pulled his pants up. Looking at the gun, Mina slowly began to back away from him before turning and running down the hallway, passing both Wufei and Rei.

"ONNA!" Wufei roared as he turned and followed the blonde. "Give me back my katanas!"

"Never!" Mina ducked behind Duo and stuck her tongue out at Wufei. Wufei raised his katana, ready to hit Duo to get to her, when Duo leaped out of the way of the blade, leaving Mina unprotected. Mina then dove behind Quatre who was standing next to Trowa.

"Protect me!" Mina wailed as she watched Wufei glare over Quatre's shoulder at her.

"Ah...M-Mina, don't you think that you should give Wufei back his katanas?" Quatre was leaning back, trying to avoid the katana in Wufei's hand.

"You're on his side, aren't you?" Mina pouted as she scooted behind Trowa. "Catch me if you can, Wuffie!" Mina sprinted down the hallway, and shoved past Heero who still had his gun in hand. The safety on the gun clicked off, and as she turned the corner, he pulled the trigger on the gun, and frowned in disappointment at seeing that he missed her.

"Come back!" Wufei yelled as he ran after her, making sure as not to run into Heero.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long day." Rei groaned.

**Monday**

Trowa knocked on the door of Mina's bedroom for what seemed to be the tenth time. He waited a few minutes before opening the door and turning on the lights, not at all surprised to see that Mina was still asleep. Walking over to where she was, he lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Grunting in reply, she rolled away from him and pulled her covers closer.

"Mina, it's time to get up." He shook her shoulder lightly, hoping that would get her to wake up, however she just swatted his hand away as if it was a fly and went back to sleeping. Glancing at the clock on the table near her bed which read 7:08, he sighed. 'You'll thank me for this later.' Grabbing her blankets, he ripped them off of her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. This of course, seemed to wake her up…somewhat.

"Five more minutes Rei, I'm still tired." Trowa left her room and headed into the bathroom, where he placed her in the shower and turned on the cold water. Mina's eyes flew open and she screamed as the cold water hit her causing Trowa to wince. Mina gave him a death glare as she turned the water off and Trowa backed up from her slowly, a bit unsure of what she might do.

"We better go or else we'll be late for class." Turning, he quickly left the bathroom. Five minutes later, Mina was dressed in the school uniform and ready to go. Her hair was still mostly wet, yet she had no time to fix it.

"Let's go." She growled as she grabbed a muffin out of his hands, and went out into the hallway, with him following and locking the door behind himself. "You are evil, Mr. Trowa Barton." She took a bite of her blueberry muffin and it seemed like all her anger disappeared in that one bite. "This is so good!" Seconds later the muffin was gone and Mina was wishing she had another. "Where did you get that?" She asked while poking Trowa in the ribs.

"I made it." They turned a corner and went down a flight of stairs.

"What! Really?" She looked up at him, forgetting that she had been mad at him only moments before. Trowa just nodded. "I guess I'll forgive you about this morning, as long as you make me more of those muffins!" She said with a grin. "Hey, what time does class start?"

"In forty seconds." He said without even glancing down at his watch.

"What! We're not even near the classroom! Come on, let's go!" Grabbing his arm, she raced down the hallway.

**Classroom**

"Where's Mina?" Duo asked as he poked Rei's arm.

"I don't know." She smacked his hand, causing him to give her the hurt puppy look. The bell rang and the teacher stood up about to begin, when the door banged open and Mina ran in with Trowa in tow.

"So glad you could make it." Mrs. Okawa said while frowning at the two. "There's two seats for you two in the back. Next time you're late, it's a detention."

"What? It's not my fault I was late! It was his!" Mina pointed an accusing finger at Trowa, who just stood there, staring at the two.

"Whatever." Mrs. Okawa said, as she wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Really it is! Admit it Trowa Barton!" Mina poked him in the ribs while glaring at him.

"Take your seat, Ms. Aino." Mrs. Okawa growled, becoming annoyed with the blonde girl.

"Fine fine! Don't have kittens!" Mina grabbed Trowa by the arm and pulled him to the back of the room.

"Now class, open your books and turn to page two hundred." Mina plopped down in her chair, not even bothering to get out her book, instead, she pulled out a piece of paper, and wrote a quick note on it. Folding the paper into the shape of a paper airplane, she threw it towards Rei, and giggled at seeing it hit her in the head.

_Rei! You have no idea how mean Trowa is! I was having THE best dream ever, about this really hot guy who was going to ask me to be a model, when all of a sudden cold water hits me, and I wake up to find myself in the shower! My hair's all wet and I'm still cold because of him! He's soo mean! Aren't these school uniforms terrible? We must and I repeat, MUST find a way to make them better!  
V-Babe_

Rei glanced back at her friend, who was currently poking Trowa's arm repeatedly, trying to get his attention. Turning the piece of paper over, she wrote back to her.

_Trowa's evil? Let me guess, you overslept again and he couldn't wake you up. You really should get an alarm clock...or six. I agree about the school uniforms, the skirts are too long, the shirts too big...Let's go to your dorm during lunch, and we can fix our uniforms there so they're less...ugly.  
Pyro_

Folding the paper back into its original airplane shape, she threw it back to where Mina was. The rest of the class was uneventful for Rei, minus the fact that Duo kept bugging her and wouldn't leave her alone. As the bell rang, indicating that class was over, it took all of Rei's self-control to keep from running out of the class.

"Reeeiii!" Mina hopped over to her friend, pulling both Duo and Trowa behind her. "What class do you have next?"

"Computers." Rei groaned.

"Really? That's a shame! I have home economics!" Mina chirped happily.

"Hey guys! How was English?" Quatre asked as he, Wufei and Heero walked towards them.

"Boring!" Mina bounced over to him. "You have home economics next, right?"

"Yeah, me and Wufei do."

"Good!" Mina smiled happily at knowing she would have friends in the next class.

"You guys better watch out, Mina's a horrible cook." Rei grinned, ignoring the glare that Mina was sending her way.

"And I suppose you're much better?" Mina asked, popping her knuckles as she walked towards her friend.

"Much better." Rei laughed as she sidestepped a punch from Mina and elbowed her in the back.

"Unfair!" Mina stumbled forward, before turning and running towards her friend.

"Is not!" Rei blew a raspberry at Mina, before running down the hallway.

"Come back here!" Mina yelled, going after her friend.

"Those two are…weird." Duo commented as he watched the two turn a corner and go out of sight. The others nodded in agreement.

"I should go find Mina, she doesn't know where the home economics room is." Quatre sighed, wondering where the two were.

"Yeah! Heero you should go too, since Rei has computer class next and so do you!" Duo grinned, nudging Heero in the ribs with his elbow. "See ya guys later!" Duo grinned before him, Trowa, and Wufei left to go to class.

**Near the science class**

"Rei take that back! I am a good cook!" Mina growled as she shoved a few girls out of her way.

"You are not a good cook and you know it!" Rei laughed as she ran into a classroom.

"Take it back!" Mina growled, tackling the first person she saw, who happened to be a teacher. "Uh oh." Mina looked down at the male teacher, who looked as if he was ready to burst a vein.

"What the hell are you two doing!" He yelled, shoving Mina off of him. "Both of you, detention! Come in here during lunch, you'll be clapping erasers the whole time." He wrote something down on two pink slips, handing them to each of the girls.

"What! She was the one that tackled you! Not me!" Rei yelled, glaring at him.

"You were running!" He yelled back.

"Come on Rei, he seems to have his panties in a twist." Mina grinned, watching the teacher's face turn bright red.

"Let's go Mina!" Rei said while scooting towards the door. The teacher threw a book at them, and was reaching for another.

"Child abuse!" Mina screamed as she dodged another book. The two girls ran out of the room with the teacher following them, books in hand.

"Get back here!" He yelled, throwing another book at them.

"Quatre! Let's go!" Mina grabbed Quatre's arm and ran down the hallway, pulling the blonde behind her.

"Lead the way to the computer room, Heero!" Before Heero could do anything, Rei grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway. After they got away from the teacher, Heero yanked his arm back and stopped running. Rei stopped and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. "Where's the classroom?"

"Hn." Heero walked down the hallway, giving Rei no choice but to follow him.

Mina slid to a stop in the classroom, pulling Quatre along with her. The bell rang, and Mina grinned at not being late. Of course, the whole class including the teacher was watching them. Quatre blushed in embarrassment from all the stares, yet Mina just ignored them.

"Please take a seat." The teacher, Mr. Yamamoto said, smiling at the two of them. Mina and Quatre sat down on either side of Wufei. "Today class, we'll be making key lime pies. Now, first of all, let's go over the directions." The teacher continued to talk, but Mina, instead of listening decided to think of ways to improve the uniforms.

"Onna." Wufei nudged Mina in the side, who suddenly jerked her head upwards.

"Huh?" She yawned, looking at him. 'Did I fall asleep?'

"It's time to start making the pie." Quatre said as he stood up.

"Great! I love cooking!" Mina jumped up, and went with Quatre to get the ingredients. Minutes later, Mina was stirring the ingredients together, while Quatre and Wufei sat watching her.

"Onna!" Wufei growled, dodging some of the flying food.

"Hm?" Mina looked at him and Quatre, who were covered in food. "Here, Wufei, you missed a spot." Mina quickly dipped her hand into the bowl and then rubbed the mixed ingredients all over Wufei's face.

"ONNA!" Wufei grabbed the pie crust and threw it at her. Mina ducked and laughed at seeing it hit Quatre.

"Hey!" Quatre grabbed the bag of flour and threw it at Mina.

"Ack!" Mina tried to dodge but ended up being covered in the flour.

"Come back here Quatre!" Mina picked up a handful of the gooey ingredients that she had been mixing in the bowl and chucked it at Quatre. Quatre dodged and it ended up hitting Wufei.

"ONNA!" Wufei grabbed the bag of sugar, and began to chase Mina, who was throwing pieces of lime at him.

"Food fight!"


	3. Plans, cats, and kisses

"I hate computers." Rei growled as she glared at the screen in front of her. Glancing over at Heero, her eyes widened at seeing him type what seemed to be three hundred words per minute. "How can you do that?"

"Hn." Heero barely paused in typing to turn the page of the book.

"Is that all you say?" Rei growled as she slammed her hands down on the keyboard in front of her.

"Hnn." Heero smirked, causing Rei to throw her book at him.

"Jerk!"

**Lunchtime, science class 211**

"This sucks." Mina and Rei were standing in front of the windows and clapping the erasers.

"It's your fault you know." Rei coughed and turned her head away, trying to catch a breath of chalk-free air.

"I'm going out to lunch, when I come back I expect you to be done." The teacher glared at the two before leaving the classroom.

"What should we do about our uniforms?" Rei asked as she sat down on a desk.

"I think that we should make the skirts shorter, at least knee length, I mean seriously, ankle length skirts? For the shirts I think we could do both full length sleeve and short sleeve, having a 3/4 length sleeve just makes my arms itch. And the vest? Let's just forget that altogether, it's just bad taste." Mina sketched designs for the outfit on the board as she talked.

"We can work on them during lunch time in our dorms. It'll be a bit tricky trying to get out of the cafeteria without anyone seeing us, but if we set a few diversions then it'll be no problem at all. Come over tonight after lights out and we can form our plan and then carry that plan out tomorrow." Rei grinned.

**After dinner**

"Trowa will you make me some muffins for tomorrow?" Mina asked as she walked in between Trowa and Quatre.

"..." Trowa looked down at her, and she did her award winning puppy dog eyes. "Fine."

"Thanks!" Mina smiled before skipping down the hallway to their dorm.

"Here Mina, I need you to get a few things for me." Rei handed Mina a list before smiling and going down the hallway to her dorm.

"Are you her slave or something?" Duo asked as he peered over Mina's shoulder, trying to look at the list.

"Of course not!" Mina opened the door and jumped back in surprise, hiding the list behind her back.

"Meow." Artemis was sitting in front of her, an annoyed look on his face.

"Artemis! If you do that again then I'll hang you from a tree by your tail!" Mina growled as she followed him inside. Artemis jumped up on the table and sat there watching her.

"Meow." Artemis glared at her and she glared back.

"Dude, what is with you and your cat?" Duo asked as the five boys walked in.

"Ah nothing! Nothing at all!" Mina laughed, smacking Artemis upside the head. Artemis took that chance to grab the list and jumped off the table and onto the counter before jumping up on top of the fridge.

"Artemis that was a dirty trick! Give me back my list!" Mina jumped up in down in front of the fridge, trying to reach him. Artemis hissed at her, causing her to grab a book and throw it at him.

"Come on! I need that list! Don't you dare give me that look! Artemis!" Mina and Artemis glared at each other for what seemed like forever. A sudden thought came to Mina and she grinned causing Artemis to grow nervous. "If you give me back my list and also assist me with the you-know-what, then I won't tell Luna about that cat calendar you have." It didn't seem that Artemis could go any paler, but he did.

"Meow." Artemis dropped the list into her hands before jumping down onto her shoulder.

"Good! I need you to do me a favor, ok?" Mina turned her face towards Artemis and lowered her voice. "Inside Relena's office are the blue prints of the school cafeteria. I need you to get them for me. If you do, then I'll buy you some cat treats when I go into town this weekend."

"There's a message for you on your bed from Setsuna." Artemis whispered in her ear before jumping off her shoulder and going out the nearby window.

"Weird onna." Wufei muttered from where he sat on the couch watching tv.

"What do you need the cafeteria blue prints for?" Heero asked, as he looked up from his laptop.

"Artemis won't be able to get them, trust me, I've tried." Duo smiled before grabbing a cookie from a plate.

"I would tell you Heero, but..." Mina walked so she stood before Heero and leaned down, so their noses were only inches apart. "It's a secret." Grinning, she kissed him on the cheek and jumped back before he could react. Duo began to choke on his cookie from surprise and Quatre dropped his teacup. "I'm going to shower, if Rei comes by, tell her that I have everything but the bottle." Mina turned and walked off humming to herself.

"Dude!" Duo grinned at Heero who just glared at him.

"That was rather unexpected." Quatre said as he and Trowa cleaned up the broken cup and the spilled tea.

"That was the first time a girl ki-" Before Duo could say anymore, Heero threw the bowl of fruit at him, smacking him in the head and knocking him out.

"Hey guys!" Rei smiled at them as she entered the dorm. "Where's Mina?"

"Showering." Trowa was moving Duo over to the couch while Quatre was picking up the bowl and the fruit that fell out of it.

"What happened to Duo?" Rei asked as she bent down and helped Quatre.

"Heero hit him with the fruit bowl because he well…said something." Quatre said slowly, as if picking out the right words to say.

"Heero, you need to control your temper." Rei stood up and looked at him for a moment before going to the bathroom. "Mina I finished fixing the uniforms." Rei grinned as she leaned against the door. "What? I can't hear you. Open up!" Rei pounded on the door with one hand until it opened.

"I said thank you. Artemis is getting the blue prints and I don't have a bottle." Mina came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and her hair up in a messy bun.

"How could you not have a bottle?" Rei asked as she followed Mina into her room. Mina dropped the towel and pulled on a clean pair of panties and her black silky boxers. As she reached for her orange tank top, a piece of paper caught her eyes, and she read the short message.

"OH MY GOD!" Mina shrieked, snatching a piece of paper off of her bed.

"What is it?" Quatre asked in concern, running into the room. As he got inside the room, Quatre stopped and stared in surprise at seeing a huge scar run from Mina's left shoulder to her right side.

"GET OUT!" Rei yelled in anger while kicking Quatre, causing him to fly out of the room and crash into the wall. Mina quickly pulled on her tank top and handed Rei the piece of paper.

"Quatre!" Mina ran out into the hallway and knelt down by Quatre who was clutching his stomach. Trowa was by his side trying to help him stand up and both Heero and Wufei were looking down the hallway at them. "Don't tell anyone what you saw." Mina begged Quatre quietly, before going back into her room. At that moment, Artemis jumped through the open window and went into Mina's room, the door closing behind him.

"Are you ok?" Trowa asked as he helped Quatre over to the couch.

"Surprisingly, I'll live." Quatre's laugh was cut off by a groan.

"Here." Heero handed Quatre an ice pack and he lifted up his shirt and winced at the coldness as he placed it on his stomach. A knock was heard on the door and Wufei got up and opened the door.

"Excuse me, is Mina here?" A girl with short blue hair was standing there tapping her foot impatiently. She wore a black and white striped long sleeved shirt with a white sleeveless sweater over that, black shorts, white and black striped socks that went up to the middle of her thighs, and black ankle boots.

"Hmph." Wufei went back to the couch, leaving Ami to invite herself in. Ami looked around the dorm and was surprised to see one boy unconscious on a chair and another doubled over with an ice pack on his stomach.

"What happened to you?" Ami asked as she looked at the blonde haired boy.

"Rei kicked me." He said before groaning.

"Huh...that's not surprising, she does have a short temper after all." Ami glanced back at Duo who was still unconscious in the chair. "She didn't hurt him too, did she?" Going over to where Duo was, she leaned close to look at the bump forming on his head.

"AMI!" Two voices yelled at the same time. Two blurs streaked by the boys and Ami found herself squished between her two friends.

"How'd you get out of-" Mina was cut off by a glare from Rei, but quickly recovered. "Your house?" Ami blinked for a few seconds, a puzzled look on her face before her smile returned.

"Setsuna helped me. Serena and Mako are still um...you know because of what they did. Anyways, I'm not sure if Setsuna told you or not, but I'm stuck here in this hell hole with you." She smiled at her two friends who both wore identical grins. "Planning something already?"

"Yup! Do you have a bottle? We need one for this erm...you-know-what." Mina whispered, looking over her shoulder at the boys who seemed to be watching them.

"A bottle?" Ami stood there as if in thought for a few minutes before smiling. "Oh! I know what you're planning! While at my house I found a way to make it ten times better then before!"

**Lunchtime the next day**

"Are you two ready?" Ami grinned as she pulled out a large bottle from her bag.

"You bet!" Mina grinned, eager to get started.

"Hello ladies." Duo smiled as he sauntered up to them, Quatre on his right side, Trowa on his left, and Heero and Wufei behind him. Mina grabbed the bottle from Ami's hand to hide it under the table, but in doing so, the top popped open. As it got under the table, Mina could feel the smoke brush her hand as it began to pour out of the bottle.

"What do you want Maxwell?" Rei asked, arching a slim eyebrow at him.

"To eat lunch with three lovely ladies of course." He grinned as he slid into a seat in between Ami and Mina.

"Well we'd really like to stay and um eat with you but we already ate." Mina smiled and moved the bottle behind her back as she stood up. Ami and Rei stood up slowly, trying to appear nonchalant, but they watched the boys carefully.

"Mina, why's there smoke behind you?" Quatre asked as he took a step towards them.

"Ready?" Ami asked the two who nodded.

"We gotta go, see ya!" Mina pitched the bottle forward as hard as she could, which exploded when it hit the floor, quickly filling the room with smoke. The three girls turned and raced towards the closed windows as fast as they could.

"Get them!" Heero growled while pulling out his gun. The five boys moved forward jumping over chairs and dodging confused students. Mina had the window open and waited for Rei and Ami to go out before going out herself. As she got up onto the window ledge, strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she turned to find herself face to face with Trowa.

"Let go of me!" Mina hissed as she struggled to get out of his arms.

"..." Trowa just looked at her, his face an emotionless mask.

"Don't go all silent on me!" Mina crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him.

"Man! There's too much smoke to see anything at all in here!" Duo whined as he opened another window.

"I couldn't find any of them." Quatre said as he went near one of the windows to get fresh air.

"Trowa got Mina." Heero said as he stepped out of the smoke in front of Mina.

"Bite me!" Mina spat as she glared at Heero who didn't seem to care.

"Trowa, you take Mina to Relena's office. Duo, Quatre, go along with him. Wufei, help me open the windows." Heero turned and left the two of them standing there.

"My god! He can talk!" Mina's mouth dropped open in surprise as she just stared at Heero's retreating form.

"Let's go." Trowa held onto Mina's wrist with one hand and left the cafeteria with Quatre and Duo coming out moments later.

"You guys really don't have to take me to her office. I'm sure she's really busy doing important paperwork stuff." Mina smiled as best she could, hoping to talk her way out of having to go.

"If you didn't throw a smoke bomb then you wouldn't have to." Quatre said while rubbing his eye.

"A smoke bottle, not a bomb." Mina corrected as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"That was pretty cool! I can only get my smoke bombs to last for a minute or two. How'd you do that?" Duo was right next to Mina, a giant grin on his face.

"Ami the genius was the one who figured out how to make it last for the time it did. She said that it burns out after a half hour or so." Mina smiled happily, proud of her friend's accomplishment.

"We're almost there, right Trowa? My eyes won't stop watering." Quatre was still rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that Quatre, she put a hint of tear gas in it." Mina used her free hand to pull out a bandanna from her pocket and offered it to him which he took gratefully.

"Just a few more hallways." Trowa said, not even looking back at the three.

"I told you I'm not going!" Mina dug the heel of her shoe into Trowa's foot, surprising him and causing his grip on her wrist to loosen slightly. Turning her wrist around in his hand, she broke free and began to run back down the hall away from them.

"I'll get her!" Duo grinned as he sprinted off after her. Of course, his idea of catching her was tackling her to the ground. Trowa had to come back to get her, and when he did he threw her over his shoulder which not only surprised her but caused her to stop struggling as well. When they reached Relena's office, Mina had given up on the fight and gave in to her fate. Quatre opened the door of the office and Relena was a bit surprised to see them there.

"Can I help you?" She asked them politely, ignoring the fact that Mina was there.

"She threw a smoke bomb in the cafeteria." Trowa said after a few minutes because it seemed that Mina was now not speaking to anyone. At hearing this Relena stood up, glaring at Mina.

"Already causing mischief?" Relena arched an eyebrow at her, but Mina just glared at her. "Detention for a week. Was anyone else involved in this matter?" Duo opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say a word, Mina began to talk.

"No Princess, no one else was involved in this matter. Besides, if anyone one was, what the hell makes you think that I'd tell you?" Mina moved closer to Relena, but with the others there, Relena didn't feel the least bit intimidated.

"Duo, is she telling the truth?" Relena smiled as she called upon the one person she could always rely on with information. Duo wished she hadn't asked him to answer, but sighed and did the one thing he always did; told the truth.

"No, Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno were also involved." Mina glared at him but was cut off by a large folder smacking the desktop.

"Minako Aino." Relena, sitting behind her desk once again, had pulled out a pen and was writing something down. After a few moments, she closed the folder and looked up at Mina, a small smile on her face. "This is your first offense and your first warning. Two more and you are under house arrest. Three of those and you are suspended. Any more and you'll be expelled. Setsuna is going to be informed of this. You may leave now." When they got outside of the office, Mina punched the wall and turned to face the three.

"Who's Setsuna?" Duo asked as he moved back away from her.

"My guardian." Mina growled as she popped her knuckles and began to advance on Duo.

"Your guardian? Did your parents die or something?" Duo continued on, not even noticing the fact that Quatre was trying to get him to shut up.

"You want to know? Fine! My Dad's in jail for life and my Mom put me up for adoption when I was fourteen. Now leave me the fuck alone!" Glaring at them all one last time, she turned and left.


	4. Pranks

Mina stormed into the dorm and went straight into her room. Slamming shut the door, she turned on some music and cranked up the volume. Artemis, who was sleeping on the bed, woke up and crawled under a pillow before going back to sleep. Grabbing her monkey stuffed animal off of her dresser, she plopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes.

"I can't believe Duo did that to me! And Relena! 'This is your first warning.' I'm sooo going to get both of them!" Jumping off her bed, she grabbed her black sweatshirt and pulled it on. "Artemis...Artemis...ARTEMIS!" Throwing her stuffed animal at the pillow to get his attention, she growled in annoyance before giving up and leaving the room.

As she went out and into the kitchen, she was happy to find the dorm empty. Opening the fridge, she grabbed a bunch of different bottles and jars containing an assortment of foods, toppings, and other such things. Closing the fridge door with her hip, she left her dorm with a mischievous smile on her face.

Looking both ways to make sure the hallway was empty, she ran down to the end of the hall where Duo and Heero shared a dorm. Digging around in her pocket, while also trying not to drop anything, she grinned triumphantly as she pulled Duo's keys out of her pocket. Opening the door, she turned on the lights and jumped back in surprise to see Heero standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here!" Mina demanded as she closed the door behind her. Dropping the bottles and jars onto the kitchen table, she turned back around to face Heero. "What?"

Heero glanced at the things on the table, a small smile appearing on his face. "You'll need some rope."

**xoxox**

"Doesn't it look really cute?" Rei asked as she modeled the revamped school uniform.

"It looks great! They all do." Ami smiled as she came out of the bathroom wearing her uniform.

"I wonder where Mina is. It's like she blew us off or something." Rei frowned in thought, but was brought back to reality by a knock on the door. Opening the door, Rei and Ami were surprised to see a smiling Mina, and Heero, who looked as if he was trying very hard not to smile.

"Hi guys! I need a black permanent marker, pink and black dye, scissors, rope, black lights, fake blood, red spray paint, and lots and lots of those animal head thingys...the ones that people put up on their walls." The smile on Mina's face grew at the confused look on her friends faces. She only had to say one word to clear up the confusion. "Relena."

Surprisingly, it only took about an hour for them to gather all the needed supplies. When they were all done, Mina told the girls about why she hadn't met up with them, along with the surprise her and Heero cooked up for Duo. "Heero, will you do me one tiny little ity bity favor?" Mina asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Hn?" Heero grunted, looking at her a bit suspiciously.

"Can you take Relena somewhere, far away from her office? Like...take her out to lunch or something?" Heero's face paled slightly, and Mina rushed on, hoping he wouldn't back out. "You see, it'll take awhile to set all this up, and well, if you do that I promise to be really good for the rest of the day!"

"Mina, I doubt he'd want to spend five minutes, let alone a few hours with her. Here, take this." Rei grabbed a wad of money out of her pocket and shoved it into his hand. Heero, who looked as if he was about to scowl and give her the money back, just nodded and opened the door for them.

"Thanks Heero." Ami smiled as she grabbed a box and left the dorm.

**xoxox**

"I'm hungry!" Duo whined as he rubbed his empty stomach.

"We know Duo, you've already told us...thirty-five times." Quatre said as he mentally counted in his head.

"I wish classes for today weren't cancelled." Trowa grumbled silently.

"Dude! It's Friday, right?" Duo asked Quatre hopefully.

"Friday the thirteenth." Quatre confirmed.

"I have the best prank in mind to pull on Wufei!" Duo grinned, suddenly forgetting his hunger.

"What the..." Quatre trailed off as the three of them watched what looked like boxes with legs walk towards them.

"I can't believe he helped us like that! Ohh! I just want to..." Mina was cut off as she smacked into something. "Watch where you're going!" She was about to say more, when someone grabbed the box out of her hands and a very familiar face greeted her. "T-Trowa? What are you doing here?" Mina asked, surprised to see him along with Quatre and Duo.

"Where are you going with all this stuff?" Duo asked as he grabbed the box from Trowa and began to look at the different items in it.

"Hey!" Mina snatched the box out of his hand and glared at him, only to realize she should have done that the other way around.

"Heero! Where ya going?" Duo asked as he spotted his friend walking towards them.

"Hn." Heero stopped, which was a bit surprising to the three guys.

"Oh! Heero, here." Mina shoved the box into Quatre's arms and dug around in it for a bit before pulling out a small business card. "Go to the cute little cafe down on Main Street. I'll meet you there in like...an hour. Now, go get her Tiger!" She pushed him down the hallway with a grin on her face.

"'Go get her'?" Quatre asked confused.

"Yup!" Mina took back the box from Quatre. "Heero's taking Relena out to lunch."

"Come on Mina, my arms are killing me." Rei growled.

"Ok! Duo, your dorm key is in my pocket. You dropped it earlier and I was holding on to it for you. Um...since my arms are full, can you get it?" Mina asked as she shifted the weight of the box in her arms. A grin appeared on Duo's face as he closed the distance between himself and Mina. Before he Duo could get the key, Relena and Heero walked by them.

"And just what are you three doing?" She asked Mina, Rei, and Ami in her snobbish voice.

"Just donating a few things to charity." Ami said as she set her box down on the floor so as to see Relena.

"Charity?" Relena looked in the box at Ami's feet, and jumped back slightly. "You're giving them animal heads? Ugh! Those things give me the creeps! Heero, let's go." Wrapping her arm around his, she dragged him down the hallway away from them. Ami grabbed the key out of Mina's pocket and tossed it to Duo.

"Thanks Ami. Now, out of our way!" Mina shoved past Trowa and Quatre, with Rei and Ami right behind her. The three of them sped off down the hallway as fast as they could before turning a corner and disappearing from sight. At the end of the hallway, they waited patiently for Artemis who opened the door to Relena's office from the inside.

"About time!" Rei snapped, finally setting the box down on the floor. The three quickly went to work on the office and in an hour's time, it was mostly done.

"Redrum!" Mina cackled as she came up behind Ami who was busy rearranging a mirror.

"Mina, isn't it time for you to go meet Heero?" Ami asked as she spray painted the word 'redrum' on the mirror.

"You're right! I gotta go! Let's see...it'll take me ten minutes to get there and back, five to humiliate Relena, and twenty for her to come back. So..." Mina trailed off as she counted on her fingers.

"Thirty-five minutes. Don't worry, we'll be done by then." Rei said as she applied more fake blood to a big moose head. Climbing down off the chair, she poured out the rest of the bottle on the floor in a puddle.

"Bye guys!" Mina waved to her two friends before running out of the office. "Ride ride riiiiideee...I need a ride!" She sung loudly as she dashed down the hallway before taking a sharp turn, just barely avoiding a few students. As she reached the hallway where her and her friends dorms were, she noticed Duo and Heero's door open. Just then, a loud yell emitted from the room, followed by another one, and yet another one. "Three?" She asked confused. Running down the hallway, she stopped in the doorway and laughed at the sight before her.

Duo was hanging upside down, covered in a gooey mixture with his braid dangling a few inches above a large fan that was humming loudly. Quatre was crammed into the fridge upside down, his whole body covered in ice cream toppings such as caramel, fudge, nuts, and whipped cream. Trowa on the other hand, was the unlucky one who ended up in the bathtub, which had the foul combination of peanut butter, mustard, jam, olive oil, ranch dressing, barbecue sauce, and salsa. It was very chunky, thick, foul smelling, and a disturbing color of brown.

"What are you laughing at?" Quatre asked as he tried to move.

"SAVE MY BRAID!" Duo cried as he tried to move, but was held tightly in place by the rope.

"..." Trowa just glared at her as he tried to get up. The goopy brown stuff acted like glue and kept Trowa stuck in the bathtub.

"That is what you get for betraying me!" Mina stuck her tongue out at the three before turning and leaving. Heading over to Wufei and Rei's dorm, she knocked on the door, hoping he'd be there. The door opened and a grumpy looking Wufei glared at her.

"What do you want, onna?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"Can I borrow your-" She smiled sweetly but was quickly cut off.

"No." He growled, his eyes narrowing.

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask!" Mina protested.

"So?"

"That's just mean!"

"Like I care what you think."

"You do!"

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!" Wufei slammed the door close on her face, which caused her to bang on it repeatedly until he opened it. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WOMAN!" He roared.

"I WANT TO BORROW YOU CAR!"

"FINE!" He threw the keys at her before closing the door again.

"Thank you!" Mina smiled as she ran down the hallway towards the parking lot.

**xoxox**

Heero was having the worst time of his life. Relena had dragged him all over town and his arms were sore from carrying all of her bags. After what seemed like forever, he took her to the cafe, and was waiting for Mina to arrive. Relena was currently ordering a bunch of different pastries while also talking to him about the upcoming weekend.

"There's a new club opening up called Southern Sun. You'll come with me, right? You can even invite your friends along if you want to." She smiled at him while handing the waiter the menu.

"Hn." Heero was regretting that he ever went along with this.

"Oh my god! There's a stain on my skirt! It's khaki too!" Relena shrieked before running into the cafe to find the bathroom.

Heero just sat there quietly with the thought of killing Mina running through his head. The pastries Relena ordered came before she did and Heero was starting to wonder if Mina was going to show up at all. It took him a few moments to realize that the waiter was still standing there.

"How's it going Hee-kun?" Mina asked as she lifted up the baseball cap enough so he could see her face clearly.

"Hn." Heero glared at her, wishing they never met.

"This", she said while picking up a plate with chocolate pudding on it, "will make your hard spent time worth it." Noticing Relena come out of the cafe, Mina pulled the cap back down and hid the plate behind her back.

"Turns out, it was only cat hair." Relena said as she walked back over to the table. She glanced at Mina, who just smiled back.

"Here, let me help you." Mina said in a voice lower then usual. Pulling out the seat for Relena, she put the plate down on the seat only seconds before Relena sat down.

"What the...EWW! I JUST SAT IN SOMETHING!" Relena screamed as she jumped up. Heero smiled as he watched her try to see what was on the back of her skirt. "My skirt is ruined!" She cried as she finally saw the huge brown spot on her skirt. People at nearby tables began to laugh as they saw her trying to wipe the brown goop off of her skirt. "That waiter did it!" She looked around for the waiter, and to both her and Heero's surprise, the waiter/Mina was gone. "Heero, let's go!" throwing her napkin down on the table, she stomped off to where her limo was waiting. Dropping money on the table, he picked up the bags and followed after her.

**xoxox**

"Revenge." Duo growled as Ami and Rei helped him down.

"Isn't that how this started?" Ami asked as she went over and pulled Quatre out of the fridge.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Duo said while glaring at Ami.

"You were the one who spilled the beans, so don't get mad at me!" Ami glared back, fists on hips.

"I need a shower." Trowa muttered before leaving the room.

"I need a masseuse." Quatre groaned as he hobbled out of the room.

"Whatever you're planning, I'm going to stop you." Ami smiled as she straddled a chair.

"O...kay." Rei glanced at the two of them, slightly confused. "I'm going to grab my camera and go wait for Mina. See ya later Ami."

"So what are you planning on doing?" Ami asked as she arched a brow at Duo who was pacing the floor in front of her.

"You'll see." Duo grinned.

**xoxox**

Mina was sitting on the steps leading up to the academy, waiting for Heero and Relena to arrive, when Rei came out with a camera in her hand.

"When are they coming?" Rei asked as she hopped down the steps one at a time.

"Just wait." Mina smiled at her friend as she stood up.

"I wonder if Mako's getting out or not. I mean, she didn't do anything all that bad." Rei said from the bottom of the steps.

"Robbing a bank, hospitalizing three police men, putting one in a coma, hijacking a police car..." Mina trailed off in thought, but quickly snapped out of it. "Let's ask Setsuna later if she can get her out."

"Looks like they're finally here." Rei said as she turned to watch a pink limo pull up. The door opened and Relena stepped out with Heero behind her, his arms full of bags.

"Hey Princess, how's it going?" Mina asked as she jumped down the steps, landing gracefully at the bottom.

"What do you two want?" Relena asked, eyeing the pair suspiciously.

"Well actually...we were filming this place to show our friends back home." Rei said as she held up the camera, the red light flashing.

"Make sure you get my good side now." Relena smiled as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh don't worry, we will." Rei said as she circled her and Heero.

"Here, let me help you Heero." Relena grabbed a small bag from him, and held it behind her back to cover the brown spot. "Let's go, I want to model my new clothes for you." She took off up the stairs with Heero following. Mina moved quickly and snatched the bag from Relena's hand.

"Relena...could you not hold it in or something?" Mina laughed as she stared at the brown spot on the skirt.

"Give me back my bag!" Relena said, whipping around to hide the brown stain, but it was too late, Rei got it all on tape.

"I thought you had outgrown diapers." Rei commented in an innocent voice.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BAG!" Relena tried to grab the bag from Mina, but she tossed it to Rei, who caught it. "If you don't give it back right now, you'll both have detentions!"

"I already have detention for a week." Mina said as she grabbed a bag from Heero and began going through it.

"Give that back!" Relena tried to grab the bag, but tripped instead and fell down.

"Wow! Hey Hee-kun, didju know about this?" Mina grinned and held up a yellow thong with a black star in the middle.

"That's it! Two weeks detention!" Relena screamed as she grabbed the thong out of Mina's hands. "You both will also have double training on weekends and you are not allowed to go into town at all! Heero, let's go!" Snatching the other bag out of Rei's hand, she stormed up the stairs and into the school.

"Bye Heero, have fun." Rei waved to him as he followed Relena up the stairs.

"Come by my place later on tonight, we'll be playing poker!" Mina grinned. The two of them went inside and down the hallway towards Relena's office. Suddenly, a loud, ear-piercing scream came out of the room, causing both of them to cover their ears.

"Do you think it worked?" Rei yelled, a smile on her face.

"I bet the whole school heard that!" Mina laughed.

Sure enough, Relena's bodyguards, the four other Gundam pilots, came running down the hall, passing the two without even noticing them. They went on straight into the room to see what was wrong with Relena.

"Let's go before they realize we're here." With that said, the two friends left the still screaming Relena.

**Saturday morning**

"Mina, time to get up." Artemis said as he jumped on her bed.

"Five more minutes." Mina groaned as she pulled her pillow over her head.

"You have to start your training today." Artemis jumped over to the window and opened up the blinds.

"What's it like outside?" Mina asked as she sat up.

"You're favorite! Rain rain and more rain!"

"I hate the rain!"

"It's better to work out in the rain then the heat."

"True, but still."

"Rei will be with you."

"But not Ami."

"No, of course not, she's too smart to have to do this."

"And she talked her way out of it." Mina glared at Artemis who didn't seem to notice. "It's true, you know."

"Oh hush." Getting out of bed, she went and took a quick shower, before changing into a pair of black pants, a red shirt. Brushing her hair, she put it up into two pigtails before grabbing her shoes and putting them on. Leaving her bedroom, she stretched her arms over her head as she walked out into the kitchen.

"Hello Mina." Quatre who was sitting on the couch, turned and smiled at her.

"Hiya Q-chan. Watcha doing here so early?" Mina asked as she looked around for Trowa's muffins.

"I'm waiting to take you outside for your training." He said as he stood up.

"You're gonna train me?" She opened the fridge and frowned at hardly anything being in there.

"Yes, along with the others."

"Sounds great. Trowa, where's all the yummy food?" Mina asked as she turned to face him.

"Gone." He said in his usual quiet way.

"But I'm starving!" Mina whined.

"We should get going, or else we'll be late." Quatre said while watching the two.

"How can it be all gone? It was here last night!" Mina stomped her foot, crossed her arms and glared up at him.

"It's gone." Trowa repeated, his voice holding a bit of amusement in it.

"I can't workout without anything in my stomach! Please Trowa? Just one muffin?" Mina begged.

"Quatre's right, we should get going." Trowa said as he opened the door. Mina was about to say something else, when voices from down the hall stopped her.

"Put me down right NOW!" Rei yelled as she pounded on Heero's back.

"Hn." Heero grunted as he stopped in front of Mina and Trowa's dorm.

"Rei, if you had been up earlier then this wouldn't be happening." Ami smiled at her friend who just glared at her.

"Oh shut up! You don't have to do this at all!" Rei blew a raspberry at her friend, who just smiled.

"Onna be quiet!" Wufei growled as he and Duo came up from behind.

"Rei's cranky in the morning." Mina giggled as she watched her friend.

"At least I wake up on time!" Rei said, whipping around to glare at her blonde friend.

"I wake up on time!" Mina yelled as she glared at her friend.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do nooooootttttt!" Mina blew an especially wet raspberry at Rei, causing her temper to grow. Finally managing to get out of Heero's grasp, she ran at her friend who had already ran off down the hall.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NEVER!"


	5. Whipped cream

Mina collapsed onto the ground under a tree next to Rei. It was raining harder then ever, and she was exhausted. Every muscle in her body ached and she was currently wondering what she did to deserve this. She glanced up at the five boys who were standing under a large umbrella Quatre was holding. Ami was standing with them, talking.

Those boys weren't ordinary. They did the exercises with them and kept up. In fact, they didn't even break a sweat after running five laps around the track. She glanced at Rei who had her eyes closed and was breathing somewhat heavily. The only training they had was when they were Senshi and were fighting youma. But these guys...there was definitely something off about them.

"Are you guys ready to get started again?" Duo grinned as he sauntered over to where the two of them were sitting.

"Hell-" Before Mina could finish her sentence, Rei cut in.

"Yes." Rei opened her eyes and stood up, before offering Mina a hand and helping her up. Mina stared at Rei for a few seconds, before recognizing a familiar glint in her friend's eyes. Determination.

"We were just warming up." Mina smirked.

"Warming up?" Wufei snorted as he glared down at them. "You two looked ready to pass out."

"Hah! That's what you think!" Mina blew him a raspberry, causing his glare to intensify.

"Two laps around the track before you two move onto the obstacle course." Heero said in his usual monotone voice.

"'You'? Does that mean you guys are too tired to do it with us?" Rei arched a brow as she watched Heero.

"Hn." Heero glared at her, yet it didn't faze her at all.

"Of course not! We were just warming up ourselves!" Duo exclaimed.

"Well then, why don't we race? You five against Rei and me." Mina said while grinning at them. Her hair was plastered to her face, yet she didn't care at all. Rei on the other hand kept brushing her wet bangs out of her eyes. "Whoever finishes both the laps around the track and the obstacle course first, wins."

"If we win, we stop training for the day. If you win, we'll be your personal slaves for a week." Rei said while pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail.

"Deal!" Duo blurted out before the others could even draw a breath.

"What! I don't want to waste my time racing against a couple of weak onnas." Wufei growled.

"Weak? They're anything but weak. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they were stronger then you guys." Ami smiled at Wufei, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Ames, are you gonna..." Mina trailed off at seeing Ami nod her head in agreement. "Yay!"

"So now it's the three of us against the five of you. The one rule is all team members have to reach the end of the obstacle course before the other team does." Rei brushed her bangs out of her eyes, only to have them fall back into place.

"Meaning anything goes, right?" Duo asked, obviously excited.

"Yup!" Mina laughed while they headed off towards the track.

"I think I'll stay out of this." Quatre said while watching the girls stretch their arms and legs.

"Same here." Trowa said as he and Quatre stepped off to the side, getting out of the way.

"Fine, then you can do the count down." Mina said while getting in position.

"Everyone ready?" Quatre asked as he watched the six of them line up. "On your mark, get set...GO!" He shouted, as he watched the six teens take off.

Duo was ahead, followed by Mina, then Wufei and Ami, and lastly Rei and Heero. Mina was always good at running, considering how she was always late for meeting Rei and the others at the temple. It didn't take long for her to catch up to Duo, and when she did, she just grinned at seeing his surprised look.

Ami was currently taking her time, making sure not to wear herself out like Mina was probably going to do. Glancing over at Wufei, she wasn't surprised at all to see him staring straight ahead, not even acknowledging the fact she was next to him. Frowning, she picked up her pace, and smiled at seeing his pace also quicken.

Rei was watching Heero out of the corner of her eye. He obviously wasn't going as fast as he could and she knew that. They were halfway through their second lap, and the last thing she wanted was to be a slave for them. Looking over at him, she caught his attention and gave him a wink before speeding up.

Ami noticed Rei coming up from behind and when she caught up to her, the two picked up their pace as they came closer and closer to the end of the track. Wufei looked back to see Heero getting closer and closer, a small smile on his face. Picking up his speed, he went after the two girls.

Mina had just reached the end of the track when Rei and Ami came up along side her. "Hey guys! So nice of you to finally join me." Laughing, the three hopped the small fence and took off down the wet hill towards the obstacle course. Everyone knows Mina couldn't go long without a klutz attack, and it seems now was the perfect time to have one. Her foot slipped on the wet grass, and she swung her arms around frantically to regain her balance, but ended up tripping on a rock and rolling head first down the wet hill. "Kyaaa!" Mina screamed the whole way down, causing Rei and Ami to laugh at her.

"Ow ow ow owww!" Ami helped Mina up, while Rei stood there laughing.

"Are you ok?" Ami looked her friend over, and despite being soaked to the bone and muddy as hell, she was just fine.

"Yeah." Mina sniffed as she rubbed her sore head.

"Good, now let's go. I don't want to lose!" The three noticed the boys starting the obstacle course and ran off to catch up.

The whole thing was divided in two, meaning that only two people could be on it. Duo was currently climbing the rope up the wall, Heero was still at the tires, and Wufei was patiently waiting for Heero to finish. As the girls lined up, Mina hauled ass across the tires, surprising everyone, even her friends.

Running towards the wall, she looked and noticed the rope for her side was lying at the bottom. Duo, who was currently at the top of the wall, laughed at seeing her confusion. Growling in annoyance, Mina picked up speed and jumped when she reached the wall, grabbing the top with her hands and pulling herself up.

Duo nearly fell off at seeing the blonde babe suddenly appear next to him. Grinning, Mina flashed him a peace sign before jumping off the top down to the other side.

Ami quickly went across the tires and caught up with Heero at the rope climb. Jumping as she reached the wall, Ami grabbed the top with her hands and swung herself up and over it all in one graceful movement.

"Looks like it's just you and me now." Rei smiled as her and Wufei started the tires at the same time.

"Don't cry too much when I beat you, onna." Wufei grinned.

"I could say the same to you, shonen." Rei, instead of jumping over the wall, cut in front of Wufei and began to climb the rope on his side.

"ONNA!" Wufei yelled as he began climbing after her.

"Hey! You're making it hard for me to climb!" Rei yelled down as she tried to kick his head. He dodged and grabbed her foot, trying to pull her down.

"Get on your own side!" Wufei growled as he gave her leg a sharp tug. Rei's hands slipped and she fell off the rope, only to grab Wufei and drag him down with her.

"Look what you made me do!" Rei was currently sitting in a mud puddle and obviously wasn't enjoying it.

"This wouldn't have started if you just stayed on your own side!" Wufei splashed her, causing her face to become covered in mud.

"You are so immature!" Rei splashed back and laughed at seeing his face become covered in mud as well.

**Half an hour later**

"I...am...so...tired!" Mina panted as she finally crossed the finish line.

"I must admit, that was much longer then I thought it'd be." Ami said as she came in after Mina.

Quatre and Trowa were standing under a tree watching them, Duo and Heero were with them, and Ami and Mina had both sat down to catch their breath. They were all waiting for Wufei and Rei to show up.

Minutes later, they came jogging up to their friends, out of breath and covered in mud. Mina grinned as she looked up at the two of them. Rei recognized that grin, and before she could even say a word, Mina had said many.

"So Rei, what have the two of you been up to?" Mina asked in an innocent voice.

"Nothing!" Rei smacked Mina, who just laughed.

"Hey! We won!" Duo exclaimed jumping up and down like a little kid.

"What!" The three girls yelled as they turned to look at him.

"Yup! Just look! Wufei crossed the line, Rei didn't." Duo grinned while slapping Wufei on the back.

"So...we're slaves then?" Mina blinked a few times, letting the information sink in.

"Correction Mina dear, you're MY slave." Duo, who had a mischievous glint in his eyes, wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"Onna." Wufei pointed at Ami who nodded and walked over to him...which left Rei and Heero.

Rei glared at Heero who just glared right back at her. Mina watched this with a smile while a plan was beginning to form in her head.

**Later that day**

"Ahh! I feel much better!" Mina walked out of the steamy hot bathroom, dressed in an orange tank top and light gray sweatpants. She was surprised to find the dorm empty except for Duo, who was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hey babe." He grinned at her as he stood up.

"What do you want?" Mina asked as she went over to the fridge. Wondering if there was any food left, she opened the fridge door and got a face full of whipped cream. Before she could even think as to who rigged the fridge, Duo began to laugh, giving himself away.

"DUO!" She screamed as she lunged at him. Despite the fact that tears were blurring his vision, he managed to get out of the way.

"Haha...your...heheh...face...priceless!" Mina tried to catch Duo once again, but he flung the door open and raced down the hallway.

"DU-" Mina ran out into the hallway and turned to follow Duo, only to smack into Trowa. "O..." Emerald eyes met azure, and all Mina could do was stare.

Trowa couldn't help but smile a bit at seeing her face covered in whipped cream. As if she could read his mind, Mina suddenly remembered the whipped cream. Before she could do anything, Trowa did something that surprised her. Raising his hand, he used his index finger to wipe a bit of whipped cream off the tip of her nose, before putting it in his mouth.

"That's good." Smiling at her shocked expression, he went around her into the dorm and closed the door behind himself.

Mina felt her cheeks grow hot and could only stare at the spot where Trowa was previously standing. Minutes later, she snapped out of her daze when Ami came out of her dorm, dragging Duo by his braid.

"Mina, is something wrong?" Ami asked as she looked at her friend who was still blushing.

"OOOOO! MINA'S BLUSHING!" Duo yelled, causing the blonde to turn a darker red.

"DUO!" Mina ripped the braid out of Ami's hand and yanked on it so hard, Duo thought it'd come out.

"HEY! LEGGO!" Duo whined as he tried to grab his braid back from Mina.

"So why were you blushing?" Ami asked as she watched the two fight over the braid.

"Oh yeah." Mina let go of the braid right as Duo gave it a hard yank, which ended up in him falling over. "Well you see..." Mina glanced at Duo who looked like he was knocked out. Shaking her head she told Ami what happened, causing them both to giggle.

"That's so cute!" Ami smiled at Mina, who blushed at the memory.

"Yeah." Mina agreed while using a handkerchief to get the whipped cream off her face.

"So..." Ami trailed off, grinning as she nudged her friend in the ribs with her elbow.

"So what?" Mina felt her face grow hot as Ami continued to nudge her.

"So do you like him?"

"L-Like him?"

"Yeah!"

"Of course not!"

"Is that so?"

"Yup!"

"..."

"...?"

"Mina and Trowa sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-" Ami was cut off by Mina's hand covering her mouth.

"AMI!" Mina hissed as she looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Well?" Ami questioned.

"Well what?" Mina snapped.

"Do you like him?"

"...Yeah." Ami squealed and embraced Mina in a hug.

"I just knew it!" Ami laughed as Mina turned ten shades of red. "So are you going to tell him?"

"NO!" Mina shouted, causing Ami to laugh again.

Before either could say anything else, both their stomachs grumbled quite loudly.

"Let's go get Rei and then grab some lunch." Ami suggested before the two of them headed off towards the dorm that Rei and Wufei shared.

**xoxox**

Duo opened one eye and checked to make sure they were gone. Grinning, he jumped up and strolled into Trowa's dorm. When he got inside, he found Trowa emerging from the bathroom, a green towel wrapped around his waist. Trowa was slightly surprised to see him there, but didn't say anything about it.

"Guess what I heard!" Duo grinned as he plopped down into one of the chairs.

"Hm?" Trowa walked into his room to change.

"Someone has a crush on you!" Duo sang happily off-key. There was silence for a few seconds, before Trowa finally replied.

"So?" He came out of his room wearing a pair of jeans, and a green long sleeved shirt.

"So! Don't you want to know who it is?" Duo whined as he leaned forward.

"Not really." Trowa said in his usual quiet voice.

"Come on! I know you want to know!" Duo whined once again. Trowa knew that if he didn't do something quick, he'd never get rid of Duo.

"Fine, who is it?" Trowa asked, causing the grin on Duo's face to grow bigger.

**xoxox**

Relena sighed as she looked down at the five folders placed before her. She had called Heero and the others down and were currently waiting for them to come. Picking up the first folder, she opened it and glared at the picture of the blonde girl smiling back at her.

Name: Minako Aino

Age: 17

Height: 5'6

Weight: 130

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Azure

Occupation: High school student, singer.

Family:

Father - Tenchi Aino - 33 - Unknown - Serial killer, lifetime sentence in jail.

Mother - Miki Aino - 32 - Singer - Alcoholic, drug addict, currently in jail.

Identifying characteristics: Large scar running from left shoulder to right hip.

Police record: Hijacking and hot-wiring cars, shoplifting, vandalism, theft, assault and battery, indecent exposure.

Closing the folder, Relena moved it to the left side of her desk, and opened the next one. Inside the folder, the girl, who had long raven hair, glared at her.

Name: Rei Hino

Age: 17

Height: 5'7

Weight: 133

Hair color: Raven

Eye color: Violet

Occupation: High school student, Shinto priestess.

Family:

Father - Azuma Hino - 35 - Unknown.

Mother - Sakura Hino - 34 - Actress - Deceased.

Sister - Hotaru Tomoe - 15- Highschool student.

Identifying characteristics: Tattoo of a red dragon on low back.

Police record: Setting a police officer on fire, vandalism, theft, assault and battery, burning: houses, factories, cars, and gas stations.

Frowning, she placed that folder on top of the other one and opened the next one. This time, a girl with blue hair was yawning in the picture.

Name: Ami Mizuno

Age: 17

Height: 5'5

Weight: 127

Hair color: Blue

Eye color: Dark blue

Occupation: High school student, doctor.

Family:

Father - Keitaro Mizuno - 37 - Doctor - Deceased.

Mother - Naru Mizuno - 38 - Doctor.

Identifying characteristics: None.

Police record: Bombs, hacking, vandalism.

Placing that folder on top of the other two, she grabbed the first of two new ones and opened it up. Glancing at the picture, she wasn't surprised at all to see a brunette girl posing for the camera.

Name: Makoto Kino

Age: 18

Height: 5'9

Weight: 137

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Emerald

Occupation: High school student, chef.

Family:

Father - Ryu Kino - 40 - Chef - Deceased.

Mother - Kagome Kino - 37 - Chef - Deceased.

Identifying characteristics: Tattoo of black bat wings on back.

Police record: Robbing a bank, hospitalizing three police officers, putting a man in a coma, hijacking a police car, vandalism, indecent exposure.

Relena closed that folder and placed it on the other three. Opening the last one, she was surprised to find no police record. Looking at the photo, the girl in it had short black hair, and was just looking at her, not smiling or posing or anything.

Name: Hotaru Tomoe

Age: 15

Height: 5'5

Weight: 120

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Violet

Occupation: High school student.

Family:

Father - Haruka Ten'ou - 19 - Pianist, racecar driver.

Mother - Michiru Kaiou - 19 - Violinist, artist.

Sister - Rei Hino - 17 - Highschool student, Shinto priestess.

Identifying characteristics: None.

Relena didn't have time to finish reading the paper, because the door opened and Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei all walked in. Closing the folder, she placed it on top of the rest, before placing them all in front of her.

"It seems, as if the new students can't stay out of trouble." Relena began, as she looked at each of them. "Two more of their...kind will be joining our school today. I would have refused, but I couldn't." She frowned at that, before shaking her head and continuing on. "I want each of you to watch them and keep them out of trouble. At the end of each day, I would like a full report." She handed each of them a folder, and announced out loud who had whom. "Heero will be watching Rei Hino, Duo will be watching Ami Mizuno, Quatre will be watching Hotaru Tomoe, Trowa will be watching Makoto Kino, and Wufei will be watching Minako Aino. Any questions?"


	6. Halloween Special Part 1

**October 31st**

"So, this is the academy." A tall blonde said while looking at the place.

"Yup!" The girl standing next to her grinned as she dropped her bags.

"It's almost as big as our home, right Haruka-papa?" A girl with short black hair questioned as she looked at the place in front of her.

Haruka smirked. "Almost."

"Well, no point in standing around. Let's go in!" Makoto picked up her bags and the three of them entered the school.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Hotaru asked as they noticed the people the passed, watching them.

"Maybe they don't get a lot of girls here. I mean, do you see any?" Makoto replied while following them down a flight of stairs.

"No." Haruka growled.

"This is the office, right?" Makoto looked down at the piece of paper in her hand, before back up at the door in front of them.

"Yup!" Hotaru smiled while opening the door.

Six heads turned to look at the three girls as they entered the office. Before anyone could blink, the boy with unruly brown hair was standing in front of the desk with a gun in hand, pointed at the three girls.

It only took a second for Haruka to reach Heero, grab the gun out of his hand, knock him down, and pin him to the ground. Turning slightly, Haruka tossed Makoto the gun, who caught it expertly. Hotaru smiled at seeing how fast Haruka had taken out the guy with the gun.

"M-May I help you?" The blonde girl behind the desk asked, while slowly standing up from her chair.

"Relena Peacecraft right?" Makoto asked while still playing with the gun.

"Y-Yes, that's me." Relena stuttered, still surprised at Heero being taken down so easily.

"Makoto Kino! Nice to meet you!" Makoto looked up from the gun and grinned at the girl. "This is Hotaru Tomoe", she said, jerking her thumb towards Hotaru who was standing behind her. "And that", she pointed to Haruka "is Haruka Ten'ou."

"Haruka-papa, I think his face is turning blue." Hotaru said quietly while studying the boy on the floor. Haruka just grunted before finally getting up, and moving away from the boy.

"Ah, so you're the new students. Welcome." Relena said, finally regaining her composure. Relena was about to continue and give them her usual speech, but Makoto interrupted.

"I don't want to hear any lame ass speech. Just give us our schedules and tell us where we're staying so we can leave."

Relena felt the sudden urge to slap the girl. "You'll be staying in room 214. Here are your schedules, and the key to your dorm. Classes begin-" Haruka snatched the things out of Relena's hands, and the three left. Relena's left eye began to twitch, and the guys looked at the door, wishing they could leave, but turned back to face Relena and her wrath.

**xoxox**

"Is it just me, or does Relena's voice get more annoying every time we see her?" Duo asked as the five of them headed back to their dorms.

"I think she's high on herself." A feminine voice said from behind them.

They all turned to see the girl with short black hair standing behind them. She smiled at seeing the shocked expression on Duo's face.

"How did you sneak up on us like that?" Duo wondered aloud, his mouth still hanging open.

"Sneak up on you?" Hotaru asked, a bit confused. "I wasn't trying to." They all just looked at her, making her slightly uncomfortable. "Anyways, I was sent by Mi-chan to find Trowa-san. She says that there isn't anything good to eat and she's starving."

Trowa just sighed and shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something to Hotaru, but was quickly cut off by Duo.

"MY slave doesn't get to eat until she's done with..." Duo said while pulling out a very long list from his pocket.

_**Earlier**_

"Where is he? I swear I'm going to starve because of him!" Mina said while slamming closed the fridge door.

"Mina, you just ate an hour ago." Ami said from where she lounged on the couch, changing the channels on tv.

"Yeah, you're almost as bad as Her." Rei snorted, causing Mina to laugh.

"Trust me, I'm not THAT bad." Mina replied while thinking about a certain blonde haired girl.

"Let's hope not." Ami grinned while turning to look at Mina. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Cooommiinnnnggg!" Mina yelled while skipping over to the door. When she opened the door, she let out a scream of excitement and surprise.

"What the hell?" Rei asked, standing up from the chair she sat in.

"HARUKA! MAKO! HOTAAAARRRRUUUUU!!" Mina hugged the three girls while Rei and Ami raced over to the doorway.

"You made it!" The two girls exclaimed before also hugging the three girls.

"Nice to see you guys too." Haruka grinned as the girls embraced her one at a time.

"I can't breathe!" Makoto laughed as Mina squeezed her together.

"Rei-san!" Hotaru squealed while hugging her older sister.

"Come on in!"

_**Present**_

"We're baaaacccckkkkkkk!!" Hotaru yelled as she ran down the hallway towards the open door.

"Welcome baaaacccckkkkk!!" Mina yelled as she greeted Hotaru in the hallway. Hotaru skipped into the room, leaving Mina in the hallway with the guys. "You guys can't come in cause we're getting ready to go out tonight!" Blowing a raspberry at the guys, she went into the room and closed the door.

"Um..." Before Quatre could say anymore, the door opened back up again and Mina stuck her head out.

"Quatre come in here! It's time for you to get ready for tonight!" Quatre opened his mouth to object, but Mina grabbed his arm and yanked him into the room. After Quatre disappeared into the room, the door was opened once again, but this time by Rei.

"Wufei, come here." Wufei, about to object, was also pulled into the room. The other three soon found themselves in the room, and were surprised when they didn't run into anyone else except for the person who had pulled them in.

Minutes passed before everyone was finally ready to go out. When the guys were done being dressed, they were sent back out into the hallway. It was only then, that the guys looked at each other.

Wufei wore a black t-shirt with a black leather trench coat over that, and a pair of jeans. Black boots went up a few inches past his ankles, and a silver chain with a cross on it hung around his neck. His hair was still held back by a rubber band.

Heero wore black pants, a white t-shirt, and a dark blue coat that went down a bit past his waist, with a fur-lined collar and black shoes. His hair was had been dyed temporary black and gel was used to spike it up.

Trowa had on a white t-shirt, a black leather coat over that with parts of brown leather belts decorating it, a pair of black leather pants and black boots. His hair was left in it's usual style, but it had a bit of gel in it, making it even more spiky then before.

Duo had on a black silk tank top, a silk black coat over that, and black leather pants. He also wore black shoes. His hair was left alone, except for the front which was dyed black.

Quatre was dressed the most normal out of them, wearing a red tank top, and khaki pants that tucked into brown boots. His platinum blonde hair was spiked, and had streaks of red going through it.

The door opened and out walked Mina, in a very gothic looking outfit. She wore a black maid's outfit with white sleeves that reached her wrists, and white lace decorating the bottom of the dress, along with the collar. The dress ended at her knees, and her legs were covered in fishnet tights. Black leather boots laced up in both front in back, going up to just below her knees.

The next person who came out was Rei, who was wearing a red leather halter top that ended just below her breasts; leaving her slim stomach bare. Baggy black pants rested on her hips, and black leather boots went up to just below her knees. Her hair was mostly up, except for a few strands that had been curled in front.

Hotaru, who turned out to be Rei's younger sister, was the next one to come out. She wore a blue kimono with sleeves that ended at her shoulders, and the kimono itself ended a few inches above her knees. White slippers covered her feet, and her black hair was done up into two short pigtails, with blue ribbons decorating them.

Makoto was the next one out, wearing a white tube top that was laced up in front. Pinstriped pants rested on her hips, with black straps going up over her shoulders, from front to back. Black shoes covered her feet, and a black hat hung low on her head, covering part of her face.

Haruka was the last one out, wearing a white tank top, a long sleeved blue coat that went down to the bottom of her ribs, and red leather pants that hugged her every curve. Black boots went up a few inches past her ankles.

"Let's get going!" Mina and Hotaru yelled at the same time, jabbing their fists into the air.

**An hour later**

"This place is great!" Haruka grinned at Mina and Rei as she slid onto a stool in between the two.

"The Zipper is the best club around!" Rei said as she high-fived Mina.

"Trowa is such a good dancer." Makoto said while leaning against the bar.

"Do you like Trowa?" Mina asked, trying to sound casual.

"Maybe, he is really cute...and a great dancer...plus he has a really nice ass." Makoto laughed before leaving the three girls. Mina glared at the bar in front of herself and clenched her hand around her drink.

"Are you jealous, Mina?" Rei arched a brow as she looked at her friend.

"You have a thing for Trowa?" Haruka turned in her seat, to look at the young blonde.

"No! Not at all!" Mina blushed and looked away.

"Speaking of which, here he comes. Come along Rei, let's leave them alone." Haruka and Rei got up, and walked past Trowa, grins on their faces.

Mina's eyes widened at seeing Trowa, and she prayed that she had stopped blushing. She hadn't said a word to him since the whole 'whipped cream accident', and she had no idea how to act around him. Getting off her stool, she was about to slip into the crowd, when he grabbed her arm.

"Hey Mina, can we talk? Duo told me something very interesting, and I was wondering if it was true." A mysterious glint was in his eyes, that caused Mina to shiver.

"S-Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Mina was looking around at everything but him, wishing that one of her friends would come save her. Trowa reached out and cupped her chin in his hand, turning her face so he could look her in the eye.

"Mina, do you have feelings for me?"


	7. Halloween Special Part 2ThanksgivingSnow...

Roommates: Mina&Trowa, Wufei&Rei, Heero&Duo, Ami&Quatre, Hotaru&Makoto. Artemis is a bit out of character but hopefully not to the point where he might as well be someone else entirely.

'...' - telepathy

"Hey Mina, can we talk? Duo told me something very interesting, and I was wondering if it was true." A mysterious glint was in his eyes, that caused Mina to shudder.

"S-Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Mina was looking around at everything but him, wishing that one of her friends would come save her. Trowa reached out and cupped her chin in his hand, turning her face so he could look at her eye to eye.

"Mina, do you have feelings for me?"

"M-Me have f-feelings for you?" Mina asked, averting her eyes from his face.

"That's what I said." Trowa replied calmly, tilting her face so he could look in her eyes.

"W-Well it isn't true! You know how Duo likes to joke around." Mina swatted Trowa's hand away and took a step back. Trowa just crossed his arms and arched a brow at her. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, before Trowa headed back into the crowd to find Makoto, a plan forming in his mind. Mina, on the other hand, stomped through the crowd, heading towards her braided "master".

"Duo! What the hell were you thinking?!" Mina growled as she grabbed his braid and dragged him off the dance floor.

"Ow ow! What are you talking about?" Duo snatched his braid back from Mina, and stood cradling it in his arms.

"What gave you the idea that I liked Trowa?" She crossed her arms over her chest and began to tap her foot in annoyance.

"I heard you and Ami talking about how you like him. Besides, it was somewhat obvious." Duo said, grinning impishly at her.

"You heard that?!" Mina shrieked, causing a few people around them to stare at the two.

"Look _slave_, this isn't the time or place to talk about it. We'll talk about it back at my place later tonight." Spinning around, he waved before walking back onto the dance floor.

"That jerk!" Mina turned on her heel and stalked out of the nightclub. When she got outside, to her luck, which wasn't any at the moment, it had started to rain. "Could things get any worse?" Mina grumbled as she headed down the street. Not really paying attention to where she was going, she ended up in an alleyway between two old, rundown buildings. "Ugh...now I'm lost. This is getting worse!" Mina whined as she kicked an empty soda can.

"Hey little girl, are you lost?" A deep voice rumbled from behind her. Turning around, her eyes widened as she saw a tall, well muscled guy standing behind her.

"No, I'm not." Mina drew herself up, and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"It sure don't look like that." Another voice said, causing her to turn around again. A short skinny guy was leaning against one of the buildings, and what caused Mina to gasp, was that he was missing an eye.

"I'm fine." Mina said, her voice wavering slightly.

"I think you guys scared her." A few more guys stepped out from a hole in the wall of one of the buildings.

"Listen girl, we want your money." The first guy said, taking a few steps towards her.

"And a little something else." The second one licked his lips hungrily.

"You guys chose a bad time to mess with me." Mina threatened as she lowered herself into a fighting stance.

"Enough talk, get her!" The first guy ordered, causing the men to jump into action.

Ducking under one guy, she did a quick sweep-kick on the second, before doing an uppercut on the third. The skinny guy came at her, swinging a chain above his head, while the first guy twirled knives in his hands. Dodging the chain, she did a roundhouse kick before turning to face the first guy. Narrowly missing the first knife, she brought her hand up to block the second, which ended up slicing her arm open. Grunting, she glanced down at her white sleeve which was quickly turning crimson.

"I liked this dress!" Rushing forward, she dodged another knife and kicked his wrist, sending one of the daggers flying. Jumping back, she grabbed the knife by the blade, and winced when the blade dug into her hand. Turning the knife around, she stared at the guy who just stared back. The two eyed each other for a few minutes, sizing up their chances at taking the other one down. Suddenly, they charged towards each other, intending to settle it once and for all. Mina threw herself at the guy, tackling him to the ground where they landed hard causing them both to grunt loudly at the sudden pain they felt.

Rolling off of the body, Mina laid there in the alleyway, gasping for air. Looking down, she saw the handle of the knife sticking out from between her ribs. Glancing over at the guy, she smiled at seeing the handle of her knife sticking out of his chest. Gripping the handle of the knife between her hands, she gritted her teeth as she pulled it out. Throwing the knife off to the side, Mina rolled over onto her side, and slowly pushed herself up. Blood dripped down onto the ground, and more came out as she lifted herself to her feet.

Stumbling out of the alleyway, Mina continued on her way towards the school, not bothering to go back to the club to look for her friends.

**xoxo**

"Have you seen Mina?" Rei asked Hotaru who was dancing with Quatre.

"Nope, not at all." Hotaru smiled at her older sister, before going back to dancing with Quatre.

"Thanks." Rei mumbled, before heading off to find Haruka and Makoto. Going over to the bar, she found the two girls along with Heero, Wufei, and Trowa. "Hey guys, have you seen Mina? I can't find her anywhere."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since we left her alone with Trowa earlier." Haruka frowned as she set her drink down.

"Duo was the last person with her." Heero said in his usual monotone voice.

"Where is that braided baka?" Wufei questioned, causing the six of them to look for the idiot.

"I'm beat." Hotaru groaned as she and Quatre came and stood in front of the others.

"Are you looking for someone?" Duo sauntered over to the group, his usual goofy grin on his face.

"Have you seen Mina?" Rei asked as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, about half an hour ago, why?" Duo walked over to Ami and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Because she isn't here and we can't find her." Ami shrugged his arm off and moved away from him.

"She probably went back to the school, it is pretty late and we do have class tomorrow." It was shocking for Duo to make sense, and even more shocking for everyone to agree with what he said.

"You're right, we should get going."

**xoxo**

"Finally." Mina huffed as she reached the dorm that she shared with Trowa. Digging around in her pocket for her keys, it was only then that she realized she had given them to Trowa. Letting her head hit the door, she groaned loudly. Lifting her head again, she let it hit the door once more.

"Mina, is that you?" A voice asked from inside.

"Artemis?" Mina called, hoping that's who it was.

"Hold on a minute." A few scratching and grunting noises were heard before the door clicked and swung open a bit. "You have no idea how hard it is to open a door." Artemis said as he moved out of her way. "Hey, what happened?"

"A few idiots thought they could mess with me." Mina laughed weakly before going on, "But I proved them wrong. Now go get me some bandages or something so I can fix myself up before the others get back."

Getting up, she headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Putting her hair up, she turned on the shower before stripping off her ruined clothes. After throwing her clothes in the trash, she stepped into the shower, letting the hot water envelope her body. Her body ached and protested loudly as the hot water ran over her new cuts and bruises, causing them to burn painfully. Minutes passed before she finally managed to pull herself away from the hot water and got out to dry off. Wrapping a towel around her body, she walked into her room and put some panties on before pulling on a pair of green sweatpants and taking out a white t-shirt.

"Here you go Mina." Artemis, who was sitting on her bed, nudged the first aid kit he found towards her.

"Thanks Artemis."

**xoxo**

"'Ruka get the movies, Mako get the snacks, 'Taru get the drinks, and Ami provide the room." Rei said as the five girls, along with the guys walked down the hallway.

"Roger that!" Hotaru jabbed her fist into the air before the girls took off down the hall.

"Wufei I'm going to grab some extra blankets from our room to take over." Rei told Wufei before taking off to their dorm.

"Can I stay with you?" Quatre asked Trowa as the five guys headed towards the only unoccupied dorm, which was Heero and Duo's.

"Sure." Trowa nodded as they entered the dorm room.

"Crap, I forgot something in your dorm Trowa, can I borrow your keys?" Duo caught the keys that Trowa tossed and saluted to him before leaving the room. Jogging down the hallway, Duo stopped in front Trowa and Mina's dorm quickly unlocking it and entering.

"Can you hand me that? Oh don't give me that look! I already told you what happened." Mina's voice drifted out from her room, but Duo just ignored her and began to look for his stash of candy which he had hid earlier.

"Mina you really should have someone look at that. What if it gets infected?" A male voice also came from the direction of Mina's room, causing Duo to stop his search and tune in to what the two were saying.

"If it gets infected it gets infected." Mina snapped at the male.

"If it gets infected, it will turn green and start to ooze puss and hurt worse than it already does." The male voice replied calmly.

"Eww! Thanks for grossing me out! Now give me my shirt, the others should be back about now." Duo's eyes widened at hearing the last part. Her shirt was off? This he had to see! Creeping over towards the door, he thanked Shinigami that it was cracked open, and peered inside, trying to catch an eyeful. Before he could see anything, the door opened and Duo found himself face to face with the guy Mina had been talking to.

"Uh..." Duo took a few steps back, not really sure what to say. The guy had long white hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a black t-shirt.

"Duo, what are you doing?" Mina asked as she came up from behind the man.

"Who's your friend?" Duo countered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ar-Alex. His name is Alex." Mina barely caught herself, and thanked Venus that Duo would be stupid enough to believe her.

"So is he a friend of yours? Or maybe a boyfriend?" Duo arched his brows suggestively at the two, causing them both to roll their eyes.

"Mina, let's go." Grabbing her hand, Artemis lead Mina away from the braided idiot. Duo watched the two leave, replaying the conversation he overheard in his head. 'What would get infected?' Putting that thought on hold, he went back to looking for his stash of candy.

"You really should have that looked at." Artemis said as he glanced down at Mina who was walking next to him.

"I'll be fine." She said, a look of determination on her face.

Artemis nudged her lightly with his elbow, causing pain to flash over her face at the pressure on her wound.

"Ow! Stop it before I clobber you." Mina glared up at him and he turned away so she wouldn't see the smirk on his face. Hotaru, who was currently carrying a few bottles of soda, stopped at hearing two familiar voices. Turning, she saw Mina and Artemis walking down the hallway and let out a squeal of delight.

"Mina! Artemis!" Running down the hallway towards the two, she stopped in front of them, a grin on her face.

"Hey 'Taru." Artemis said while ruffling Hotaru's hair.

"What's with all the drinks?" Mina asked as she took a few from Hotaru to help lighten her load.

"We're having a sleepover at Ami's, girls only. You guys are coming, right?" The three of them headed down the hallway towards the dorm that Ami and Quatre shared.

"Sure, we have nothing better to do, right Artemis?" Artemis looked like he was about to object, but Mina elbowed him, causing him to close his mouth.

"Right." Hotaru pondered how to open the door with her arms full of soda bottles, but Artemis quickly solved the problem by opening and holding the door for the two girls. About to follow the girls into the dorm, he turned at hearing a sound coming from behind him.

"Someone better help me before I trip and kill myself." Rei said as she walked across the hall from her dorm, her arms full of blankets.

"Let me help you." Grabbing some of the blankets from her arms, Artemis followed Rei into the dorm and headed over to the couch, dumping the pile of blankets on it.

"Hey Artemis, haven't seen you in human form in awhile. You look great." Rei winked at him, causing him to smile and shake his head. "I'll set up the blankets, take Mina and go get some pillows from Heero and Duo's dorm." Nodding, Artemis pulled Mina out of the kitchen before she could try her hand at cooking something up for the sleepover. The last thing any of them needed was for the fire department to be called.

"What do you think you're doing? I was going to make my famous chocolate chip cookies!" Mina exclaimed as she tried to break his grip on her wrist.

"Rei said we need to get some pillows from Heero and Duo's dorm." He replied as they neared the dorm.

"Fine, but when we get back, I'm making my cookies!" Mina stuck her tongue out at him and blew a wet raspberry.

"Mina! Don't you think you're just a bit too old to be doing that?" Artemis glared down at her which only caused her to glare back up at him in return.

"Of course not!" She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're so immature." Rolling his eyes, he knocked on the door and ignored her as she blew another raspberry at him. The door was opened a minute later by none other then Duo.

"Hey guys, what are _you two_ up to?" Duo asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Who is it?" Quatre came up from behind Duo and was surprised to see Mina standing in the hallway with a guy he had never seen before. "Oh, I don't think we've met before, my name's Quatre." Hearing Quatre introduce himself, caught the attention of the three remaining guys, who turned to look at the doorway, wondering who it was outside.

"Alex, pleasure to meet you. Rei had sent us to get some pillows." Growing slightly annoyed with Mina and her raspberries, Artemis quickly put his hand on her face and shoved her, causing her to stumble back in surprise. At seeing Mina shoved back suddenly, in the middle of a raspberry no less, Duo began to laugh, ignoring the glare that Mina shot him. Unfortunately for Mina, the others inside the dorm saw what happened but instead of laughing, they merely watched in curiousity and slight suspicion.

"Alex you're such a jerk." Mina shot her friend a glare before shoving past her audience and into the dorm in search of extra pillows.

"Dude, come in." Duo, wiping a tear from his eye, moved out of the way so Artemis could enter.

"Thanks." As he entered the dorm, he noticed Heero and the other two glaring at him.

"This is Heero, Trowa and Wufei." Quatre said in his usual politeness as he introduced Artemis to the other three.

"Pleasure." Artemis replied as he looked at the three.

"You never answered my question, are you and Mina going out?" Duo questioned as he plopped down on a nearby chair, a bag of candy in his hand.

"Duo, do you ever mind your own business?" The question caught Duo by surprise, who ended up choking on a gummi bear.

"No, he never does." Quatre laughed.

"So what were you two doing in her room earlier then?" Duo arched his eyebrows suggestively, causing Artemis to roll his eyes. "You know what I mean, 'Give me my shirt.'" Wufei choked on his soda, but quickly covered it up with a cough.

"Duo, leave him alone." Ami said as she walked into the dorm. Glancing at Artemis, she gave him a warm smile which he returned.

"So how do you know him?" Duo asked, as he watched the quick exchange between Artemis and Ami, his curiosity taking over.

"Alex come help me." Mina ordered as she walked out of Duo's room with a few pillows in her arms. Ami looked at Artemis and arched a brow in question, in which he nodded towards the guys.

"Why should I?" Artemis crossed his arms and looked down at her, a small smirk on his face.

'Please? My side's killing me.' Mina gave him her best puppy dog eyes, causing him to scowl at her.

'Why's your side hurt?' Ami looked at Mina before turning to look at Artemis. 'Did she hurt herself?'

'She got in a fight after she left the club.' Artemis nodded at Ami who in turn looked back at Mina.

'I can't believe you didn't tell me! We should have Hotaru look at it immediately!' Ami's eyes widened before narrowing.

'Don't worry about it, it's not all that bad!' Mina argued, taking a step back.

During the whole conversation, the five boys watched in confusion as the three people's expressions changed as if they were talking to each other. Except, they weren't talking. The silence went on for a bit longer before Duo couldn't stand it any more and decided to break it.

"Since Alex is going to be there, can I also come?" Duo asked Ami with a grin while he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Fine. The rest of you can come too if you want." Ami addressed the others before glancing once more at Artemis. 'Artemis, take her to my room where I'll look at her wound.'

'Hello I'm right here!' Mina shoved the pillows in Trowa's arms and turned to glare at Ami and Artemis. Ami and Artemis looked at each other before looking back at Mina.

'Oh, we know.' They both thought at the same time.

'Jerks!' Mina scowled at them both.

"Come on Princess." Artemis said before throwing Mina over his shoulder, his shoulder hit the sore spot where she had been stabbed, causing her to bite her bottom lip to muffle the grunt that escaped her lips.

"Hey! I'm delicate here you big oaf! Now put me down! I can still walk!" Grinning, he left the dorm, carrying the screeching Mina with him.

"Those two are...weird." Duo commented, causing the others, minus Ami, to nod. "How did they meet anyways?" They left the dorm and after Heero locked it, proceeded down the hall to Ami and Quatre's dorm.

"He was living on the streets and she thought he was adorable so she took him home." It was the truth, and in all honesty that sort of thing happened all the time, so it seemed normal to Ami. But to the others, imagining a girl bringing home a man...that was indeed a strange thought. As they reached the dorm that Quatre and Ami shared, they heard a small explosion and a scream. The finely tuned instincts that Heero and the other pilots had kicked in suddenly and they rushed ahead of Ami into the dorm.

Inside the dorm room, it was easy to tell that the explosion, whatever it had been, had come from the kitchen which was currently covered in brown goop that might have been brownie batter at one point in time. Hotaru and Haruka had taken cover behind the up-ended kitchen table, both of them staring at each other with wide eyes; neither of them had expected an explosion but since neither had cooked before in their life, it wasn't too surprising that something had gone wrong. Rei, who turned out to be the one who screamed, was currently standing on a chair and rambling on about a giant spider. Mina had come out from Ami's bedroom to see what was wrong and didn't having anything covering her bare chest except for the t-shirt she held up in front of herself which wasn't covering much. Artemis was standing behind Mina, an amused look on his face as he took in the scene in front of him.

"What's going on?" Ami asked as she pushed her way past the guys who were starting to realize that despite the scene that was in front of them, there was no one attacking the dorm, not intentionally anyways.

Makoto, the only one who seemed undisturbed by everything that had taken place, stood up from where she sat on the couch, watching tv. "Rei freaked out over a spider and Hotaru and Haruka tried to cook." When she caught sight of the guys, a smile appeared on her face. "Looks like it's going to be a full house tonight. Come in and make yourselves comfortable. Trowa, could you help me with the snacks? I don't trust those two." She jerked her thumb towards Haruka and Hotaru who were currently cleaning up the mess they made.

Trowa glanced at Mina who was being led back into the bedroom by Artemis before nodding in agreement to what Makoto had said. "Sure."

"Where's the spider?" Heero questioned as he looked up at Rei.

"In the corner." She pointed to the corner where a chair sat, her hand shaking slightly.

"Hotaru, I may need you for a minute." Ami told the girl as she headed towards her bedroom.

"Coooommmiiiinnnnggg!" Ami groaned at realizing Hotaru had eaten candy. Groaning again, she felt a headache coming on. Hotaru and candy should never be mixed.

Trowa watched as the door to the bedroom closed behind Hotaru. He was curious to know what was going on inside the room that would require to Mina to have her top off. Although he hadn't known Ami or Hotaru as long as he had Mina, he could see right away that they were close and that seemed normal among friends. Alex however seemed to be a different story. He wasn't quite sure what to think of the young man and although he didn't want to admit it, even to himself, he didn't like how with Alex around, Mina had taken to following him around. If he hadn't be trained to keep his emotions from showing on his face, he would blush at the thought. What was he thinking? Its not like he enjoyed having Mina follow him around, but for some reason it just bothered him that she was now following someone else around. Heading towards the kitchen, he shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. He shouldn't care about any of this, Mina was just a friend to him, the same as any of the other guys, that was all. Right?

"So Trowa, do you have a girlfriend or anything?" Makoto asked as she pulled a few bowls out and began filling them with chips and popcorn. After spending time in jail, she had missed out on precious boy hunting time and she was more than ready to get back on track and get herself a boyfriend. Shaking his head, Trowa poured everyone drinks and put ice cubes in the glasses.

"Really? Then would you wanna go out with me sometime?" About to say no, he glanced at the bedroom in which Mina and Alex were in. His previous thoughts popped up in his mind once more and, scowling at the closed door in annoyance, he nodded his head. _Just a friend._

"Sure." Picking up the food and drinks, the two headed towards where their friends were.

After the movie was half over, the four teens emerged from the bedroom and took various spots in front of the tv. Heero, Rei, Quatre, and Wufei sat on the couch, Haruka, Duo, Hotaru, Ami, and Artemis sat on the floor, and Mina, after seeing Makoto snuggled up to Trowa in a chair, growled and sat next to Artemis.

For Mina, the night slowly dragged on, and all she could think about, was Makoto and Trowa. She snuck glimpses of the two from time to time, and grew even more annoyed at seeing them in the same position each time. It was going to be a very long night.

Haruka left the next day along with 'Alex', both of them claiming to have business to take care of back home. Artemis however decided to take up his position once again of playing Mina's pet cat. In the following days after the slumber part which had been a success for some more than others, a few new changes had taken place. Makoto was beaming as she informed her friends that her and Trowa was a new couple and she was _thrilled_to be dating someone as hot as he was. Spending time together trying to out prank each other, Duo and Ami finally, after some convincing from Duo, decided to start dating. Duo would brag about his success to anyone who listened while Ami, threatened to change the hair color of anyone who asked about her relationship to Duo, to bright pink.

If it weren't for Rei and Hotaru being single as well, Mina would have spent most of her free time sulking over the fact that she was single and that one of her best friends was dating her roommate. Not like it bothered her, why would she care? Unfortunately for Mina, Hotaru surprised everyone by announcing her crush on Wufei and how, she was determined to make him realize that despite the slight age difference, she was a young woman. Hearing her younger sister say this however caused Rei to keep a sharp eye on Wufei, making sure he didn't make a move on her sister. The other three girls had bets going to see who would win out, Hotaru or Rei. No one stopped to even bother considering what Wufei thought about all this. Despite his lack of involvement in the argument going on between the raven haired sisters, he did have a suspicion that something was going on because Hotaru had taken up to following him around.

Thanksgiving had come and gone in the flash of an eye. Makoto and the rest of the girls, minus Mina and Hotaru, spent the day cooking along with the occasional help from Trowa and Quatre. The day had gone by smoothly, except for the part where Duo had the bright idea of putting the turkey on his head to scare Hotaru. His mission, although successful because he had managed to almost give Hotaru a heart attack, backfired as the turkey got stuck on his head. Hotaru, delighted at the turn of events, lead Duo around the hallways for over an hour, promising that help was just around the next corner. It took half an hour to get the turkey off and once that was done, Duo swore on the turkey that he'd never do anything like that ever again.

November quickly lead into December and during the first week alone, eight inches of snow covered the ground. The days which passed by quickly brought more snow and the promise that Christmas was soon coming. With no one going home to celebrate the holiday with family, they decided to put a tree up in Mina and Trowa's dorm, indicating that they would celebrate the holiday there. Presents were picked out, bought, wrapped and placed under the tree which Hotaru proudly declared she decorated entirely by herself. There was still a week left before the holiday actually arrived, but that didn't stop Makoto from spending the days cooking up a storm and using Trowa as a guinea pig for her experimental new cookies and treats.

It was on an especially cold, Thursday morning that Mina walked out of her bedroom to find Makoto and Trowa in the kitchen. Makoto had stopped mixing together a batter and had dipped her finger in it, offering a taste of the new treat to her boyfriend. Feeling slightly awkward about seeing the scene unfolding before her, Mina was about to go back to bed when she saw Trowa glance at her. His green eyes caused her to freeze before she could turn around. He saw her. Keeping his green eyes locked on her blue ones, he leaned down and opened his mouth, taking Makoto's slim, batter dipped finger in it. Makoto giggled, oblivious to the fact that her friend was watching the two of them. Feeling her cheeks burn in a mix of anger and embarrassment, Mina dashed back into her room.

Wanting nothing more than to escape the dorm which felt too small suddenly, Mina threw on some clothes and quickly left the dorm room, grunting a hello at her friends before she escaped out into the hallway. Heading down the hallway, Mina found Rei staring out one of the windows that looked onto the courtyard below, an amused look on her face. Joining her friend at the window, Mina looked out to see Heero heading in their direction with Relena following behind him as fast as she could.

"Should we go save him?" Rei asked as she looked over at her friend. Grinning, Mina nodded her head.

"Might as well." The two continued down the hallway and opened the door at the end which opened up to reveal the courtyard. Hearing Relena's high pitched whining, the two stopped to listen in on the conversation.

"Oh come on Heero, please?" Relena slipped as her foot hit a patch of hidden ice, but caught herself and continued following Heero around in the knee-high snow.

"Hn." Heero wished he could pull his gun out and shoot her, but unfortunately he couldn't considering it was his job to keep that sort of thing from happening to her.

"Heero it'll be fun." Relena began to pout, causing both Rei and Mina to look at each other, wondering what it was exactly that Relena wanted from Heero.

"Hnn." Heero stopped when he caught sight of the two girls standing near the door they had just come out of.

"Please? Just one snow angel?" It took a minute for Relena to realized that he had stopped and was looking at something. Turning, she saw what he was looking at and scowled.

"Guess we should say something." Mina muttered as she and Rei made their way over to the duo.

"Snow angels? Didn't know you did that sorta thing, Heero." Rei smirked at her friend who just glared at her in return.

"Aren't you a little old to be doing snow angels?" Mina asked Relena innocently, causing the girl's face to turn red.

"Mind your own business!" Relena snapped before turning and stomping away.

"A thank you would be nice." Mina told Heero in a childish voice.

"We could always call her back." Rei grinned. The two waited for the thank you, but instead of getting it, they both got faces full of snow.

"You're asking for it, Heero!"

"This is war!"


	8. Snow day

I don't know why, but for some reason I keep switching between Mina and Minako throughout the story, so I apologize to anyone who finds it annoying. Hopefully I'll be better about it in the next chapter.

**xoxo**

Mina sneezed, the cold was beginning to sink in to her despite the protective layers of clothes that she wore. She had thought that she was dressed warm enough to play outside, but she supposed that anyone would be cold, no matter how many layers of clothes they wore, after participating in a grueling snow ball war. Wanting to stop and catch her breath, Mina dragged herself out of trenches and over to the sidelines where she could watch her two friends.

"Admit defeat!" Rei yelled as she chucked a snowball aimed at Heero's head. Although he had perfect reflexes, Rei had a great aim and had managed to land a few snowballs on target.

"Hn, yeah right." If he wasn't currently dodging snowballs, he would have laughed. He had to admit that at first he wasn't sure he would enjoy a snowball fight with the two girls, but as the fight waged on he couldn't deny that he was indeed having fun. Grabbing one of the preformed snowballs he had sitting at his feet, ready for use, he took careful aim and threw it right as Rei's head poked out from behind a snow splattered tree trunk.

"Ouch!" Rei groaned and reached for her face where the snowball had connected with her nose. She could hear the crunching of snow as Heero jogged over to her, worried that he might have injured the raven haired girl. Knowing it was risky, Rei parted her fingers and took a quick peek at the boy who was approaching and tried hard not to smile. As he arrived at her side, she noted the look of concern on his face. "Oww my nose hurts."

"Here, let me look at it." Heero pulled his gloves off and gently wrapped his hands around Rei's wrists, prying her hands away from her face. Having his face so close to her own surprised her at first, but kept the emotion from showing on her face.

_Wow, he really does look concerned._Rei held perfectly still, letting him examine her nose which, despite feeling cold, was in fact perfectly fine. She watched as he took a small step forward, closing the gap between them. Finishing his quick exam, his eyes flickered up towards her own and she felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes locked onto his own. Neither knew what to say, both being drawn in by the pull the other had over them. He leaned forward and she felt herself doing the same, her lips parting and the rhythm of her heartbeat increase suddenly. His lips were so close to her own, she could feel his warm breath against her cool lips. Her arm which had began to raise, snowball in hand, froze in midair as his lips suddenly crashed down onto hers with such hunger and passion that her mind went completely blank.

**xoxo**

Mina, although happy her friend had _finally_hooked up with the guy she was secretly crushing over, was somewhat annoyed that the singles club had one less member in it. Picking herself up off the snow covered ground which had done a spectacular job at freezing her legs, opened the door leading to the dorms, only to have it budge a fraction of an inch. Eyeing the door in annoyance, Mina twisted and pulled on the locked door, wishing it would just open up and let her in. She didn't have her keys on her, she had been in too much of a hurry to escape her dorm that morning. Glancing at her friends who were still lip locked, she tried to keep quiet as she headed around the corner and followed the building, counting the windows as she passed by them.

It was at the seventh window that she stopped and headed towards it, looking inside the room which, if her count was right, belonged to Ami. The reflection of the sun on the snow made it almost impossible to look into the room, but she figured it would be empty anyways since Ami was rarely in it except to sleep. Peeling off her gloves and shoving them in her coat pocket, Mina first popped the screen off the window before running her fingers under the edge of the window and gently pulling it up. To her delight the window began to slide open with easy. Hoisting herself up onto the window ledge, Mina began to climb halfway through before a flicker of motion in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning to look, Mina froze in mid climb and stared with wide eyes at the bed that was not only occupied by Ami but Duo as well.

"Shit Mina!" Ami swore as she kicked Duo off herself and onto the floor.

"Help!" Duo whimpered as he briefly took flight before landing on the floor with a loud _**thud.**_

"Holy shit!" Mina scrambled frantically to go back the way she came, only to slip and fall off the ledge and into a pile of snow.

"Serves you right, now stay out!" Ami yelled at her friend before slamming the window shut and closing the blinds as well.

Mina slowly picked herself up from the snow, the cold of her clothes wrapping itself around her like a second skin. Looking over her shoulder, back the way she had come, she wasn't surprised to see both Rei and Heero gone. Shoving her hands into her wet pockets, Mina grumbled as she began her long walk around the school to the entrance where the main doors would be unlocked for sure.

**xoxo**

Ami glared at the blinds in front of her which blocked her view of her blonde friend who was outside in the cold. She was angry at the intrusion but she felt her cheeks flush suddenly in embarrassment at having her friend interrupt her and Duo. Speaking of which, she glanced over her shoulder to see him sitting on the floor, rubbing his hand and wincing slightly as his fingers brushed a certain spot on his head. Going over and kneeling down next to him, Ami pressed her lips against his hair on the spot which had caused him pain.

"Aw, thanks Ames." Duo grinned up at her, enjoying the treatment she had given his wound. "You know, we could always pick up where we left off." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her which caused her to laugh.

"Hold that thought, I'm going to go get something from the fridge." Leaving the room, she missed the pout that appeared on Duo's face.

"How can you be thinking about eating at a time like this?" Duo's whined followed her out of the room and into the small kitchen where the fridge stood. Opening the door, Ami grabbed a bottle that sat on the bottom shelf before returning to the room, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Who said anything about eating?" Ami held up the brown bottle which had the words Hershey's Chocolate Syrup in white words printed across the front of it. Duo's confused look turned into a grin and he bounded over to her, shutting the door quickly behind her before wrapping his arms around her and catching her lips in a naturally sweet kiss.

**xoxo**

Mina stared at the door of her dorm room, willing it to open in front of her. She was cold and wet and she knew that if she didn't get into a clean pair of clothes soon, she'd get a cold and that was the last thing she wanted to happen. _Maybe Trowa's in. _Raising her hand to knock on the door, she paused as her memory brought forth the scene she had witnessed in the kitchen between Trowa and Makoto. _What if she's still with him? _Dropping her arm, she turned to look down the hallway, eyes shifting from one door to the next. Ami and Duo were in her dorm which meant that Quatre wasn't there, Heero and Rei were probably in his dorm, both Makoto's dorm and her own were off limits in case _that_ couple was in it, which left only one last place she could turn to in her time of need.

Shuffling down the hallway, Mina came to stop in front of a familiar door and hesitated only a moment before knocking on it. Silence greeted her and she waited a minute before knocking once again. She knew she was probably not high up on Wufei's list of people he liked, but she doubted she was hanging out at the bottom of the list with Duo. Knocking a third time, she waited only a minute before concluding that Wufei was in fact not inside the dorm. She would have preferred if he was there and had let her in himself, but his absence wouldn't stop her from entering. The only question now however, was how exactly she was going to enter the apartment. With no tools to use to try and pick the lock on the door, the only other option was to kick in the door. That idea brought a smile to her face.

"I have _always_ wanted to do this." Taking a step back, Mina quickly raised her leg and sent a quick kick to the door. The noise of the kick was quickly drowned out by the loud yelp of surprised that had escaped from Mina. "Shit!" Swearing loudly, Mina hopped about on one foot, the other one throbbing horribly from the pain that kicking a door had brought upon it. It looked different in the movies, it looked _easy._Scowling in anger at the door, Mina thought the plan over once more but came to the same conclusion as before. Preparing herself and her injured foot to kick the door once again, she didn't expect to see the door open and Hotaru stand in front of her.

"Mina, what are you doing?" Hotaru asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Mina shot back as her leg dropped to the ground.

"I was merely looking for a shirt I had left over here." Hotaru moved out of the way, allowing Mina to enter the apartment. "Why are you here?"

Finally inside a warm dorm room, Mina began to strip off her snow-soaked clothes. Dropping them unceremoniously onto the floor, she left them in a wet pile on the ground and headed to the bathroom. "I need to take a shower and change into something warm before I get a cold."

Hotaru waited until the bathroom door closed before quickly heading back into Wufei's bedroom. After all the time that had passed, she had watched everyone around her pair up and get romantic with someone they cared about. And her? She was stuck in the singles club with Minako. She had told her friends that she cared about the Chinese boy but what she hadn't told them, was that she knew they were meant to be together. It would have sounded crazy and if Haruka found out, she would have murdered the poor boy for just being in her thoughts. Sighing, Hotaru couldn't help but wonder if maybe she truly was crazy. She didn't know why, but she felt a pull towards that boy stronger than any connection she had with the Senshi and although she didn't want to admit it, that scared her.

Plopping down onto the bed that was shoved up against the wall, Hotaru crossed her legs and began to look around the room. After much thought, Hotaru decided to humor this pull towards the boy and figured that maybe, if she had something to talk to him about, she could see if this was something worth exploring. The room seemed unwelcoming and void of any emotions. The walls were covered in different katanas from around the world, each different and unique. Besides the bed, the only other furniture in the room was a tall oak dresser which shared a wall with a closet. The middle of the room was empty, the white carpet seeming as if it was brand new. Lying back, Hotaru looked up at the ceiling and was surprised to find it covered in artwork that seemed so different yet blended together perfectly. Hotaru closed her eyes and tried to imagine the Chinese boy working on the ceiling, taking the time to draw each individual piece; almost like da Vinci. She smirked at that thought.

"And what are you doing in here?" Minako asked from the doorway, surprising Hotaru.

"Uh..." Scrambling to get off the bed, Hotaru crashed into the wall, knocking one of the katanas down as well.

"Thought you were looking for your shirt, not one of Wufei's." The look Minako gave Hotaru caused her cheeks to grow warm and she bent to pick up the katana, wishing to hide her blush. As soon as her fingers curled around the hilt of the katana, she gasped quietly as images flashed through her mind. As clear as if they were her own memories, she could see Wufei holding the katana and going through slow, graceful movements as he practiced. And then, as fast as it had come, the images were gone.

"I _am_looking for one of my shirts." Quickly replacing the katana where it had once sat on the wall, Hotaru quickly left the room with Minako following close behind.

"Was it in his room?" Amusement laced Minako's words.

Heading into Rei's room, Hotaru glanced about before going to the dresser and pulling it open, removing the first shirt she saw. "Here it is." She felt foolish for having Minako caught her, but she didn't want to talk to anyone about her crazy ideas, not yet anyways. Turning to leave, Hotaru frowned at seeing Minako in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest and a smile on her face. Minako watched as Hotaru tilted her head slightly to the left, almost as if she were listening to something. "You might want to put some clothes on before Wufei gets back." The smile that slowly spread across Hotaru's lips and curled them upwards scared Minako.

Suddenly, the door of the dorm began to rattle as a key was inserted into the lock. Shocked that her friend seemed to have a sixth sense, Minako turned to stare in horror at the door which was beginning to open. Faster than lightning, Minako grabbed her wet clothes off the floor and turned to run into Rei's room, only to find the door closed. With no other option, Minako went once more into the bathroom, almost diving into the shower and flinging shut the black curtain. She could hear mutterings in Chinese as the boy moved throughout the dorm and headed in her direction. Praying to every deity she could think of, Minako wanted nothing more than for him to leave again and give her a chance to escape.

The bathroom door opened and Minako pressed herself back against the wall of the shower, wet clothes clutched to her now wet towel, wishing she was invisible. What was she going to do? What would she say? What if he used the toilet? Humming in her head, she tried to block out any and all sounds that the Chinese boy made as he moved about in the bathroom. The black curtain was pulled open and Mina's eyes, wide with fright, stared as he stepped into the shower next to her, naked. She might have been okay, might have survived the encounter and had a chance to slip away unnoticed, because for some reason he was _really_ out of it, but she gave herself away with only a sharp inhale of breath.

Wufei spun around quickly and found himself face to face with Minako. Snarling in rage, he did pause momentarily to see that she didn't even flinch, merely stared down at him. He remembered suddenly that he was wearing absolutely nothing.

"Run."

Faster than the speed of light, Minako was gone.

**xoxo**

Quatre closed his eyes and flexed his fingers before resting them lightly on top of the white keys. His fingers began to press the keys, asking, instead of commanding the notes to come out of them. Although the piano was without its partner, the violin, it was still a beautiful song. Head bowed, he felt himself begin to fall under the powerful spell that the song created. The song, a favorite of his, was so well known he could hear the violin make its entrance. It felt so real to him, almost as if there was someone beside him playing. A soft sound, like that of hair brushing against a fabric, caught his attention and his eyes opened to see that he was no longer alone. The violin he heard had not been imagined.

The woman was beautiful with aqua colored hair and matching eyes. She merely smiled at him before twirling away and beginning to dance in time with the music. He watched her slow, graceful dancing, amazed that anyone could play the violin and dance without missing a note. Being able to share one of his favorite songs with someone who could play the violin so beautifully was a rare pleasure for him. As the song ended, the last few notes lingering in the air, she turned back to face him, the smile still on her face.

"You play very well." It was a simple compliment, but hearing her say that made him blush.

"Thank you." Just looking at her made his heart race and he had to look away. "I have never met anyone who was able to play and dance at the same time." Looking up, he gave her a smile which only caused hers to grow bigger.

"Why thank you." Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she returned the violin she had borrowed to its stand against the wall. Her fingers ran lightly along the instrument before she managed to turn and pull herself away from it. "I am looking for a few friends of mine but I cannot seem to find where their dorm is. I would be grateful if you could help me out."

"Of course, I'd love to help." Placing the cover over the ivory keys, Quatre stood up and moved away from the piano. "What is the number of the dorm?"

"It's number 117." Quatre lead the way out of the room with the woman following behind him.

"117?" The number was familiar and Quatre stopped to think for a moment before the memory came to him. "Oh yes, that's Trowa and Mina's room."

**xoxo**

Mina once again found herself outside and the fact that the temperature was inching closer and closer to the single digits, she was moving as fast as she could towards her dorm room window. It only took a minute for her to find and faster than she thought she could even move, she had the screen off and the window popped open. Shoving her wet clothes in, she climbed in quickly after them, landing softly on her toes, before spinning and shutting the window. Kicking off her shoes and dropping the wet towel, she headed to her dresser and dug around before finding a pair of jeans and a dark green sweater to wear. After pulling her clothes on she dried her hair and pulled on a dry pair of boots and

Mina, after having ran a few laps around the school in hopes that Wufei wouldn't be able to find her, finally made it back down the familiar hallway where the dorms were. Pressing her ear up against the door which led to her own dorm, she tried to hear if there were voices inside. She didn't want to admit it, but it was nothing like in the movies at all, she heard silence. Hoping for the best, she stood on her toes and pulled the spare key off the top of the door and shoved it into the lock. Cold and tired, she wanted nothing more than to get into dry clothes and make herself a nice, hot cup of cocoa. The door swung open and she stepped in to find the couple she had left earlier, snuggled up together on the couch watching a movie. She tried to stay quiet, to tiptoe past them and make it into her bedroom, but the fact she had to open the front door gave herself away.

"Hey Mina, I made...what happened to you?" Makoto turned and arched an eyebrow as she took in her friend's strange appearance. Trowa's gaze remained on the tv which caused Mina to breathe a slight sigh of relief.

"Uh, snowball fight." Trying to laugh it off, Mina began to head towards her room.

"But you're in a towel and is that _ice_in your hair?" That caught Trowa's attention and he turned to look at the blonde girl who looked half-frozen.

Blinking, Mina grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled it around to stare at and sure enough, there were small chunks of ice. "Didn't think that could actually happen."

"Go get in the shower," Makoto began as she went to her friend's side and pulled her soaking wet clothes from her arms. "I'll get you some dry clothes." Before Mina could begin to protest, she found herself shoved into the bathroom.

Makoto went into the small laundry room and placed the clothes on top of the washer before heading back out to where Trowa still sat on the couch. He was watching tv once again but she knew that he wanted to talk to Mina. Glancing at the bathroom door, she saw it cracked open and a blue eye peering out at them. As soon as Mina realized Makoto saw her, she quickly shut the door once again. Smiling at finally realizing what was going on with her friend, she felt like laughing. It seemed so obvious now and she had a feeling Trowa felt the same way. Leaning down, Makoto kissed his cheek before heading to the door.

"I'm going to go look for a receipe, I'll catch you later."

**xoxo**

Makoto hummed quietly to herself as she headed down the hallway towards the dorm she shared with Hotaru. Even though she and Trowa had been together for a few months, she knew that Trowa had a soft spot for Mina. Chewing on her bottom lip in thought, she fumbled with her keys, not paying much attention as her fingers searched for the right one. Inside the dorm, she saw Hotaru sitting on the counter, eating from a plate of cookies and watching the television that was on the opposite side of the room.

"You know I made those for everyone." Makoto scolded playfully as she joined her friend on the counter and stole a cookie herself.

"Sorry," Hotaru mumbled as she took another bite, "just felt like pigging out."

Makoto glanced at her friend from the corner of her eye before grabbing another cookie. "You never pig out. What's up?" Hotaru sighed and dropped the cookie she held back onto the plate.

"I think I'm crazy." Her simple answer caused Makoto to choke on her cookie as she started to laugh. Scowling at her friend, Hotaru slapped her on the back, harder than necessary.

"Ouch, geez." Leaning away from her friend, she was about to say more but stopped at seeing the look in Hotaru's eyes. Changing her mind, she grabbed a third cookie and took a bite, chewing slowly as she watched her friend. "I doubt you're crazy Hota, but if you want to convince me that you are, start explaining."

Seeing that her friend was ready to take her seriously, Hotaru took a deep breath and let it all come out at once. "I think that Wufei and I are meant to be together in a way that is more than simple attraction but almost as if Destiny herself is telling me that we _belong_together. But then there's the whole fact that he barely even acknowledges my presence and I mean I don't even think of him that way. I mean sure we're "supposed to be together" but we don't even talk much. I can't exactly tell him this when I don't believe it myself. I haven't told anyone else because Mina would try to play matchmaker, Rei would set him on fire and Ami would take this way too seriously. You on the other hand are like a combination of the other three and would probably understand this the best. So what should I do?" She could feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment at having to expose so much of herself to her friend.

"Wow..." This would be considered one of the few times in her life that Makoto would find herself at a loss as to what to say.

"Yeah, 'wow' sums it up." Turning back to face the tv, she plucked another cookie off the plate and began to eat it slowly.

**xoxo**

Michiru smiled at Quatre and thanked him yet again when they finally reached the dorm. With a small wave, Quatre turned and headed to his own dorm, humming the song he had played not long ago. Michiru watched him leave for a moment before turning back to the door in front of herself and knocking on it. The door opened to reveal a tall boy with brown hair and emerald green eyes. He wasn't surprised to see Michiru standing there and just stepped aside, allowing her entry into the dorm.

"Not curious as to who I am?" Michiru asked as she walked into the dorm and looked around.

"Figured only reason you're here is to talk to Mina." It only made sense considering the only people who visited him occupied the other dorms in the hallway.

"Is Mina here?" She had a feeling her friend was due to the muffled music that came from one of the bedrooms.

"Yeah, bedroom on the left." Trowa nodded in the direction before heading back to the couch to watch the tv.

"Thanks." Heading to the door, Michiru knocked once before entering the room. Mina was wrapped up in blankets with a magazine in front of her and a cup of cocoa in her hands. Looking up from what she was doing, she smiled and patted a free space on the bed in front of herself.

"Long time, no see Michiru." Mina smiled at her friend while tossing her magazine onto the floor.

"Yes, it has been awhile. I hope that you're doing well here?" It had been months since she last saw her friend and she wished that she had time to stay and visit for awhile.

"Yeah, it's not bad I suppose." Blowing on the hot drink, Mina took a swallow before looking at her friend again. "I'm guessing you're here to deliver some news?"

Michiru couldn't help but smile at Mina's words; she always liked getting right to the point when it came to business. "Do you want the short or long version?"

Mina tapped one finger against her cheek as she considered her options. "Start with the short than give me the long."

"Short version is, Usagi's getting out soon. The long version...that's going to take awhile."


End file.
